Les toilettes auraient été une meilleure solution
by DionaeaMuscipula
Summary: Etre une fille normale dans les années 90', ça va. Etre une fille normale au sens des années 90' dans les années 40'... ça par contre, c'est un peu plus compliqué. TomRiddlexOC
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, bonjour!  
><strong>Oh, ma première fic, j'en lacherais presque une larme! ;) Bref, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien, et j'espère que cette lecture vous distraira!

**Rating**: T, pour l'instant, mais il pourrait bien augmenter.

**Notes**: Ok, déjà, ouiii il s'agit d'une fic avec comme "couple" principal Tom Riddle et un OC... J'ai parfaiiitement conscience que c'est LE piège à Mary-Sue et je prie toutes les divinités ayant jamais existées que Sam n'en soit pas une. Mais si vous voyez quoi que ce soit d'un peu trop... "parfait"ou "agaçant", je vous en supplie, faites-moi signe! Ah et oui, une énième fic de retour dans le passé. Mais j'espère que j'arriverai à la rendre originale.  
>Ensuite, ce sera une fiction légère. Je sais qu'on parle de Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort et que ça devrait être une fic horriblement sombre, ténébreuse etc, mais ça manque, des fics marrantes avec lui en personnage principal ;)<br>Sinon, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il parsèment FORCEMENT ce chapitre... J'ai vraiment, vraiment fait de mon mieux pour les supprimer!

**Voilaaa il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et franchement, j'accepte volontiers toutes formes de critique. ;) Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! **

OULLLAA le** DIsclaimer**: Alors, rien ne m'appartient évidemment, sauf Sam!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Où c'est finalement plus sympa de finir dans le passé que de mourir égorgée.<strong>

* * *

><p>« - Attends. T'es quand même pas en train de <em>rompre<em> ? »

Yann _ose_ me regarder l'air désolé. _Désolé_. Sérieusement, je trouvais mon idée plutôt maligne, moi. Vas-y sort avec un poufsouffle, de toute manière il te brisera pas le cœur ! Tout le monde sait que les poufsouffles sont gentils et compréhensifs et loyaux par dessus le marché ! Mais non, je suis apparemment tombée sur le _seul_ poufsouffle de Poudlard qui est capable de jeter une fille le soir le plus dangereux de sa vie ( si on fait omission du soir où je me suis retrouvée à errer seule dans Londres à quatre heures du matin dans un état peu préconisé par l'Église chrétienne, amen.)

Enfin, l'un des soirs les plus dangereux de ma vie, et tout ça parce que, ce soir – date importante - Vous-savez-qui en personne vient faire un tour dans le château, et je sais pas, mais étant donné mes origines, je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de faire comme Potter et compagnie, c'est à dire : disparaître de la surface de la Terre et tout ça, en douce -bien sûr- . Je suis sûre que le seigneur des ténèbres ne sera pas très content d'apprendre (s'il l'apprend) que quelqu'un de mon espèce (c'est à dire née-moldue, ou si vous préférez sang-de-bourbe) a élu domicile dans son humble maison. Mais sérieusement, j'ai beau être la seule sixième année à avoir des parents moldus, il y en a plusieurs autres chez les jeunes (en quatrième année, ils sont quelque chose comme trois sur quinze!). Je vous le dis, le choixpeau magique s'est un peu ramolli niveau vérification généalogique des élèves.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que comme je suis la plus vielle de tous ces faux-serpentards, je peux être sûre que je vais trinquer. Et mon pseudo petit-ami qui se la joue genre : « non, non j'ai rien à faire avec elle, Sam ? Jamais entendu parler », le soir où j'ai justement besoin de soutien ? C'est clairement dégueulasse. J'ai l'impression que c'est écrit sur ma tête que je suis une née-moldue. C'est comme s'il y avait des panneaux lumineux clignotant « ses parents sont moldus ! » à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ! Bon... Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait étranger au fait que je sois toujours impressionnée en voyant les prouesses que sont capables de faire certaines personnes avec des baguettes. Ouais. Moi, si j'arrive à faire léviter quelque chose, c'est nouvel an. J'entends, la seule branche dans laquelle je ne suis pas totalement nulle, c'est histoire de la magie, simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'utiliser sa baguette. (Et parce que, vu que c'est une des seules branches que je suis capable de réussir, je bosse ce cours comme une forcenée. Et oui, j'ai tout compris à la vie, qui sera ministre de la magie dans 10 ans ? C'est S.A.M. Ah, oui, juste, je suis censée mourir ce soir.)

C'est bête, quand même. Quand Zabini m'a prévenue qu'on aurait la visite du grand manitou, j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais des problèmes. J'ai entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs quant à ce qui arrivait aux sorciers d'origine moldue, et franchement j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir du tout, parce que je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être démasquée. En plus, affront final, je suis à Serpentard. Mais si j'avais moyen de m'introduire dans le bureau de Rogue, là maintenant tout de suite, j'irais régler son compte à cet abruti de chapeau. Je pense que j'aurais tout à fait eu ma place chez les gryffondors. Ou les poufsouffles. Ou les serdaigles. (si on oublie le fait que je suis aussi compétente qu'un feuille morte) ... Pas que je n'aime pas les serpentards. J'imagine bien qu'on doit avoir l'air détestable de l'extérieur, mais franchement, de l'intérieur, on est plutôt sympa. Et on se soutient, il y a une sorte de solidarité. Je sais, par exemple, que si vous-savez-qui apprend que je suis une « sang-de-bourbe », ce ne sera pas à cause d'un de mes camarades. Mais bon, triste vie, je suis sûre que ce type est capable de sentir les antécédents familiaux à quarante kilomètres à la ronde.

« - C'est pas toi, le problème hein ! Je voudrais surtout pas que tu penses que c'est ta faute ! »

« - Yann, la ferme. Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. »

Il me jette un regard horrifié :  
>« - Quoi ? Mais je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine ! Écoute Sam, t'es une fille super, et tu rencontreras un mec bien mieux que moi ok ? »<p>

« - Non mais j'suis pas en train de te dire que j'ai l'intention de me suicider espèce d'imbécile ! » lui dis-je avec force. Loin de moi était l'idée de faire un scandale dans la chambre commune des poufsouffles. Mais bon... « tu-sais-qui s'en chargera très bien tout seul. » et là, bam, regard super dramatique, et soupir à fendre le cœur. N'est-ce pas une jeune poufsouffle que je vois pleurer en arrière fond, horrifiée par ma vie sans espoir? Ah, non. Fausse alerte, je crois que tout le monde se fout que je vais RENDRE L'ÂME DANS MOINS DE TROIS HEURES.

« - Quoi, tu sais qui ? »

Oh. Yann n'était pas au courant ? Mais alors pourquoi est-il en train de m'annoncer qu'il désire cesser notre coopération sentimentale ?

« - Ouhou, Yann, tu-sais-qui, ce soir, dans le château, tu savais pas ? »

Il me regard l'air un peu confus :  
>« - Ben non, je te ferais remarquer que personne ici n'est dans ses petits papiers. »<p>

« - Ouais ben en attendant, je vendrais poumon et foie pour être « dans ses petits papiers » comme tu dis! Non mais, plus important, si tu savais pas qu'il venait, pourquoi tu romps ? »

Apparemment notre petite dispute/discussion commence à rassembler un bon nombre première année. Et oui les enfants, les serpentards ne sont pas toujours de sales égoïstes qui ne traînent avec des poufsouffles que parce qu'il savent qu'ils ne se feront pas avoir par eux ! ... Hem.

« - Parce que ça ne marche pas entre nous... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il n'y a pas d'alchimie... »

« - Épargne-moi ton baratin scientifique parce que... »  
>« -Sam, t'es fatigante. »<p>

« - Pardonne-moi ? »

Non, mais il va falloir mettre les choses au clair assez vite, là. Moi ? Fatigante ? Non, non, non, je m'excuse alors, mais platement, jusqu'à poser avec délicatesse ma joue contre le sol... Mais je ne suis sûrement pas quelqu'un qui peut être qualifié de fatigant. Déjà que je suis limite l'incarnation vaudou de la paresse, que je passe mon temps à être assises en regardant les nuages passer dans le ciel, un air mélancolique sur le visage (je précise que ceci est une touche d'humour), je me qualifierais, si on me demandait mon avis, bien que ce ne soit présentement pas le cas, comme quelqu'un de facile à vivre, de pépère, avec qui on ne rechignerait pas de manger un bout de salami tout en écoutant de la musique classique. Alors, le « fatigante », il peut carrément se le foutre dans l'arrière train.

Yann regarde d'un air carrément gêné la foule qui commence sérieusement à s'agglutiner autour de nous. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'élever progressivement la voix, parce que hihihi, je pense qu'on doit m'entendre jusqu'au cachot.

« - Écoute, sérieux Sam, je suis désolée, mais je suis pas capable de te supp... »

« - MAIS QUOI ? » Ok, là j'ai peut-être sauté une étape en matière d'escalade vocale. Il vient de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me supporter ? Alors que ça fait quand même pas une, pas deux, mais bien TROIS semaines qu'on est ensemble ? C'est à dire depuis le début de l'année ? Ce sale petit crétin, il mériterait que je lui envoie tous les sortilèges que je connaisse à la figure. ...

...

Réflexion faite, vu mes talents, ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Je ferais mieux de lui balancer une bonne. Vieille. Droite. Dans. La face.

« - Non, non ! Ce pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! » s'exclame t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Mais tu es beaucoup trop... Trop, pour moi ! En toute franchise, je pense qu'il te faudrait un mec capable de te calmer. »

Ok, j'en suis à deux doigts de ne pas le tuer. Me calmer ? Mais déjà que c'est monstrueusement misogyne un truc comme ça, mais en plus, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué en long en large et en impliquant une ribambelle de charabia mathématique, je suis CALME de NATURE. Faut lui faire entrer ça dans la tête comment ?

« - Bon écoute, de toute manière, c'est pas grave. C'est juste malheureux que je doive dès à présent trois gallions à Nott pour avoir gagné son pari. »

Bon d'accord, c'est tout sauf fair-play d'inventer soudainement une histoire de pari pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais mes chers, mon pauvre ego est malheureusement pour lui, déjà en dépression depuis le début de cette conversation. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de perdre la face.

Inutile de préciser, j'imagine, le silence de la mort déshydratée qui s'est installé dans la salle commune. Enfin, disons qu'avant c'était un silence qui voulait dire quelque chose du genre de : « Oulala, une dispute, vite écoutons ça ! » et maintenant c'est plutôt un silence qui pourrait se traduire par : « Oh mon dieu la salope ! Dire qu'elle n'est sortie avec Yann que pour un pari ! Les serpentards sont tous les mêmes en fait ! Ah, au fait t'as acheté un nouveau rouge à lèvre ? »

Chose amusante, Yann est devenu livide. Ahah, personne ne peut gagner contre moi ! Personne!

« - Comment ça, un pari ? »

C'est le moment que mon attitude de garce-sans-nom, copieusement copiée sur celle de Morgane (ps, Ma trop meilleure amie, quoi lol lol) fasse son apparition. Si les poufsouffles se rendent compte que je suis en train de mentir pour ne pas passer pour la fille qui se fait briser le cœur, ben, c'en est fini de ma réputation.

Bon, je n'ai peut-être pas de réputation, mais ça pourrait nuire à ma réputation _future_. (quand je serai ministre de la magie par exemple)

« - Yann, Yann. » Je lui dit d'un air condescendant « tu ne crois tout de même pas que je supporterais la présence d'un... » je lance un regard méprisant à la foule, qui à l'air d'avoir envie de me tuer « poufsouffle, volontairement non ? »

Cette fois, j'entends distinctement un : « Sale conne ! » venant de l'assemblée. Est-ce que je viens de me mettre l'intégrité d'une maison de Poudlard à dos ? Je crois bien.

« - Sors d'ici, tout. De. Suite » articule avec peine (sous l'effet de la colère, hein ! Parce que ce ne serait pas lui qui serait triste, puisque MONSIEUR a décidé de me larguer. )  
>Je lui sourit, fait un petit signe de main à la foule, et disparais le plus vite possible.<p>

C'est officiellement le pire jour de ma vie.

Dès que j'estime être assez éloignée du terrier des blaireaux (mmh, celle-ci est pas mal, il faudra pas que j'oublie de la ressortir) je quitte ma démarche de conquérante (qui doit plutôt ressembler à la démarche d'une abrutie finie) pour passer en stade de mollusque en phase de décomposition finale. A) Vous-savez-qui est de sortie dans Poudlard ce soir, ça craint. B) je viens de me faire larguer, alors qu'en toute honnêteté avec moi-même, j'aimais bien Yann. Ok, j'en étais pas amoureuse, j'avais pas de projet d'avenir sur plus de six mois avec lui, mais... Je l'aimais bien.

En d'autres termes, triste journée pour mourir.

Je soupir en marmonnant le mot de passe de la salle commune des serpentards : « Pura sangis melior est », comme quoi, les Carrow doivent carrément s'amuser en les inventant ces conneries de mot de passe, et me laisse tomber sur un des canapés. Il n'y a personne, évidemment, puisqu'un samedi après-midi, toute personne sensée est dehors en train de s'amuser comme des petits fous. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Je jette un regard désolé sur la salle commune. Adieu, salle commune dans lequel j'ai vécu tant d'aventures extraordinaires... Adieu, fenêtres par lesquelles j'ai regardé ces longs soirs de pluies... Adieu, tapis usé sur lequel je me suis maintes fois allongée pour faire genre que je suis trop bien pour les canapés, quoi. Adieu, tables sur lesquelles j'ai tant sué pour mes devoirs... Adieu... Morgane ma meilleure amie qui me regarde comme si j'étais complètement idiote... ... Morgane ?  
>« - Sam, il paraît que tu viens de te faire larguer. »<br>Je laisse échapper un soupire à faire fendre l'âme toute personne normalement constituée, malheureusement pour moi, Morgane est immunisée à mes charmes inter-galactiques.

«- Et que t'as utilisé une histoire de pari pour t'en sortir. »

J'hoche faiblement la tête, toujours en pleine contemplation de mes genoux. Je crois qu'elle commence à être désolée pour moi la coquine !  
>« - J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont marché. Le truc du pari, ça a été fait et refait. »<p>

« - Et hoh ! » Je me redresse, carrément outrée : « Moi je trouve que j'ai plutôt fait preuve d'une ingéniosité à couper le souffle à la personne la plus ingénieuse de la Terre ! »

Morgane hoche la tête en levant un sourcil. Et oui, je l'impressionne. Je fais souvent cet effet sur les gens.  
>« - Abrutie » je l'entends marmonner. Mais je pense qu'elle a plutôt voulu dire « ahurie » et qu'elle définissait son état d'esprit après avoir entendu ce que j'avais à lui dire.<p>

« - Enfin bref » Elle reprend. « ça va, toi ? Tu l'aimais bien, John non ? »

« - Alors d'abord ma cocotte » Je lui dis d'un ton docte « Il s'appelle Yann, pas John. John, c'est le mec de cet été, qui m'a larguée juste avant qu'il ne parte en vacance en Espagne. Tu te rends compte ? Quel con ce type, mais quel con ! »

« - Oui oui, peu importe » elle me répond. J'hésite un quart de seconde de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'a apparemment pas été plongée dans la politesse étant petite. Mais je me ravise.

« - Et... Hum. Oui... Je l'aimais bien, enfin il était mignon quoi ! Mais me faire larguer le jour où je vais mourir ! Et mes parents hein ? Quelqu'un va y penser à mes parents ? Ils vont être détruits, oui Morgane, _détruits_ d'apprendre que leur fille chérie leur a été enlevée pour la simple raison qu'ils ont été incapable de foutre la moindre magie dans leurs gènes. »

Morgane hoche la tête et ajoute : « T'inquiètes pas, je pense que tu-sais-qui, va aussi aller régler leur compte rapidement. »  
>Vu mon air horrifié elle ajoute :<br>« - Je plaisante, Sam, je plaisante. En plus, je sais pas pourquoi tu te considères dans un tel danger...J'entends si tu étais dans une autre maison, d'accord, mais là, t'es quasiment sous immunité diplomatique. »  
>La salle commune commence à se remplir, puisque l'après-midi commence gentiment à s'achever, et je remarque avec une certaine dose de fierté que la plupart des serpentards me regardent d'un air désolé. Bon, ils savent forcément que l'histoire du pari n'était pas vraie, et du coup ils savent parfaitement que j'ai le cœur brisé pour le jour de ma mort.<p>

« - Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis une trahison à moi toute seule ! Non je suis condamnée, condamnée. » Je lance un autre soupire tragique, espérant qu'un autre serpentard le remarque. Mais non, tout le monde vaque à ses occupations et moi lalala, je suis détruite de l'intérieur et personne ne s'intéresse à ma vie. Parce que, qui s'intéresserait à la vie d'une pauvre étudiante de sixième année dont le jour fatidique vient d'arriver ? Personne.

« - Je devrais peut-être me planquer dans la forêt interdite et revenir demain matin » je suggère en regardant Morgane.

« - Oui, excellente idée, va donc te faire tuer par toutes les horribles choses qui sont là dedans. »

J'hoche la tête. Elle n'a pas tort. En plus, c'est pas comme si je pouvais me défendre face à ces bestioles.

« - Ou dans les toilettes ? Personne ne va jamais dans les toilettes la nuit ! »

Morgane secoue la tête, et m'informe tout en ouvrant son sac qu'elle va faire ses devoirs plutôt que de m'écouter geindre.

Connasse. Je lui dis.

Salope, elle me répond.

Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Alice Carrow qui me propose aimablement de la suivre.

Tous les serpentards deviennent silencieux. Et moi j'ouvre la bouche, espérant pouvoir lui répondre quelque chose de bien pensé, mais rien ne sort. J'avais raison. J'avais RAISON. Je vais _mourir_.

Évidemment, mes camarades ne font rien d'autre que me regarder d'un air outrageusement désolé. Si j'avais été à gryffondor, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux m'aurait genre, sauvé en stupéfixiant Carrow. Mais on est à serpentard. On sauve sa propre peau avant d'aider les autres. C'est triste.

Je me lève donc, en ayant la très nette impression que mes jambes pèsent trois tonnes chacune, me retourne lance un « soyez heureux » d'outre-tombe à toutes ces personnes que j'ai côtoyées pendant six ans, et je remarque avec satisfaction que le visage de Morgane est tordu dans un masque de désespoir. Et oui, fini la meilleure amie, envoyée au paradis avant même d'avoir pu dire « bonjour ! ».

Enfin bref, je quitte la salle, en essayant de traîner les pieds le plus possible, qui sait, peut-être qu'un miracle agira en ma faveur ? Mais peine perdue. Je suis emmenée chez le directeur, et la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est... me laisser faire.

Une minute plus tard, je suis conviée dans le bureau. Il y a très exactement quatre personnes. Les deux Carrow, Rogue et... Et un charmant monsieur chauve de dos, qui regarde par la fenêtre. Vous-savez-qui est chauve, et il ne s'en cache pas. Décidément, les méchants dans l'univers moldus on carrément plus la classe. J'entends, pas difficile de mettre un masque façon Dark Vador non ?

Et là, je remarque un joli petit serpent d'environ sept mètres de long qui me regarde comme si j'étais son prochain pique-nique.

Hi hi hi.

Hi. ... HI... Hi. Joie divine que je ressens !

Rogue n'a pas l'air très en forme. Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'un élève de sa propre maison va se faire tuer ne l'enchante pas spécialement. Ahaha, petit coquinou, je savais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimais bien, et que ta façade de haine n'était que pour préserver l'amour que tu me voues !  
>« - Maître, vous vous trompez sûrement » Déclare Rogue sans me regarder, ce qui est un mauvais signe, j'imagine. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette ridicule élève, même pas capable de préparer une potion sansonge, puisse représenter une menace ! »<p>

C'est à ce moment que je décide qu'il est nécessaire et très intelligent que j'intervienne :  
>« - Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Rogue ! Je n'arrive même pas à utiliser Wingardium Leviosa, enfin, peut-être que si j'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment sous le coup du stress, par exemple, si j'étais au dessus d'un bassin rempli de crocodiles marins n'ayant pas mangé depuis des jours, il serait possible que je... »<p>

« - Silence ! » Finit par siffler l'homme qui regardait par la fenêtre. Et il pivote lentement dans ma direction. Et ce type. N'a. Pas. De. Nez. Si je ne sentais pas littéralement la mort me pendre au nez (sans mauvais jeu de mot), j'imagine que je serais tentée de lui faire une remarque, mais je ne suis quand même pas stupide à ce point. Par contre, il m'est de plus en plus difficile de ne pas tripoter mon propre appendice olfactif.

« - Je suis parfaitement conscient de ton incapacité à faire quoique ce soit. »  
>Ah, bon. je sens mon visage tomber. J'espérais qu'il serait charmé par mon apparence tétanisée, mais apparemment pas. Triste vie. Il me scrute pendant plusieurs secondes et siffle. Il siffle. Ce type est vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre. Si on m'avait demandé de faire un dessin de vous-savez-qui, je pense que j'aurais plutôt pensé à... hum... hum... Enfin à un type avec un nez, des cheveux, qui ne sifflerait pas comme ça, en pleine entrevue.<p>

Je comprends un tantinet tard qu'il vient de s'adresser au serpent qui commence à bouger.

« - Inutile d'assister à ça, Severus, fais la passer dans l'annexe. »

ARRR ai-je envie de crier, peut-être que je pourrais m'enfuir. Mais je suis incapable de bouger, en fait je pense que je suis en mode auto-pilote, et ce mode est encore plus con que mon mode habituel puisqu'il m'entraîne dans l'annexe, AVEC le serpent.

Joie Joie joie, je vais finir mangée par un serpent. Apparemment, Avada Kedavra, c'était bien trop standard pour moi. Il fallait quelque chose de carrément plus horrible.  
>Une fois dans la petite pièce, qui contient, c'est utile de le préciser quelques livres. Je me tourne pour faire face au serpent.<p>

« - Écoute, toi et moi, je sens qu'il y a un courant qui passe. Alors je te propose un petit deal. Tu me laisses en vie, et je te promet, mais alors la promesse de ma vie, qu'une fois ministre de la magie, je fais des serpents les nouveaux animaux sacrés de Grande Bretagne »

Il siffle. J'imagine que ça ne l'a pas convaincu :  
>« - Ok, tu pourras même être mon bras droit ? »<p>

Il commence à s'approcher.

« - Bon, si tu as vraiment vraiment faim, tu peux manger ma main. Mais seulement ma main ok ? Et de préférence ma main droite, elle ne m'est pas spécialement utile. »  
>Il avance toujours. Comprenant que ce sont mes derniers instants, j'essaye de penser à une phrase de fin qui clôturerait ma vie avec classe. Malheureusement, rien ne vient.<p>

Pas plus que la mâchoir du serpent censée me tuer.

J'enlève le bras de mon visage que j'avais mis comme protection, oui, j'ai beaucoup d'illusion concernant la force de mes bras, et constate que je ne suis plus la seule humaine dans la pièce.

Est-ce une bonne chose ? Je n'en suis pas exactement sûre.

« - Écoute mon pote, je sais pas qui t'es, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de te corrompre. »  
>Il hausse un sourcil. Si j'étais pas dans une situation de vie ou de mort, je pense que je serais plutôt occupée à lui faire un sourire débile et à tenter une de ces fameuses phrases qui sont censées être efficaces en drague. Parce que ce type est CANON. Genre cheveux noirs, grand, et tout l'attirail.<p>

« - Bon, Sam, on a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Et le serpent ne bouge plus, il est devant moi comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'un type se matérialise à ses côtés. ROYAUME DES CINGLES JE VOUS DIS.

« - Sam, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? »

Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était nécessaire que je prenne mon sac avec moi en quittant la salle commune. Peut-être que j'espérais marchander ma vie contre une plume ? Mystère, quoi qu'il en soit je l'ai avec moi. Je montre à l'inconnu qui connaît mystérieusement mon nom – et il fait un geste agacé de la main :  
>« - Je ne peux pas le prendre, Sam, montre moi les livres qu'il y a dedans. »<br>Trouvant tout de même un peu bizarre qu'il ne puisse pas prendre mon sac, c'est un fantôme ce type ou quoi? Je sors les deux livres qui y sont, c'est à dire « histoire de la magie, de l'époque contemporaine à nos jours » et « l'almanach du quidditch de 1901 à 1996 ». Ne me demandez surtout pas ce que je fais avec ce livre sur le quidditch, j'ai une sainte horreur de ce sport. Le fait que je sois littéralement tombée de mon ballet la première fois que j'en ai essayé un, n'y est sûrement étranger.

L'inconnu semble jubiler et il commence à me dire super vite :  
>« - Je vais te sauver la vie, il faut absolument que tu changes nom, et va directement à l'orphe- »<br>Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir :  
>« - Quoi ?Pourquoi ? Hein ? » Je demande avec beaucoup d'éloquence.<p>

« - Je vais t'envoyer dans le passé. Tu dois changer de nom, pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'interférences et tu dois absolument aller à l'orphelinat Wool. » Il reprend avec un agacement pas du tout caché.

« - Dans le passé ? Sérieusement ? Mais t'es complètement malade mon pauvre ami ! » Je lui dis en gesticulant les bras pour faire bonne mesure et lui montrer par la même occasion l'étendue de sa folie : « Tu as pensé au continuum espace temps ? Tu y as pensé ? Nom de Zeus, ce serait une catastrophe ! Je pourrais empêcher mes parents de se rencontrer et... »

« - Tes parents se sont rencontré en Pologne, il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté là. »

Je le fixe pendant quelques instants : « Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? »

« - Peu importe. Bon souviens-toi, ne dis rien à personne. Invente une histoire qui justifierait le fait que tu n'aies plus de famille, et va à Poudlard, la rentrée est le premier septembre. »

« - Comme nom de famille... » je demande avec d'un air pensif avant qu'un sourire extatique ne prenne le dessus : « Je peux prendre celui de Mcfly ? »

Il sourit et hoche la tête. Qu'est-ce que ce type est canon ! Olalala si seulement j'avais pu le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais TOUT fait, _**TOUT**_ pour pouvoir l'attirer dans mes filets. (pas dit que j'aurais réussi, par contre. Il est carrément au-dessus de ma ligue. Mais les jeunes filles, c'est fait pour REVER.)  
>« - Dernière chose » Il ajoute « Tu risques de rencontre quelqu'un me ressemblant légèrement. Ne lui dis absolument RIEN. Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne dois pas lui révéler la vérité tu as bien compris ? Jamais. Si tu parviens à revenir dans le présent un jour, rendez-vous le 28 septembre 1996 devant le magasin <em>Spicy<em>»  
>... Dans le passé ? ... Un type qui lui ressemble ? Ahahah J'y vais !... Je réfléchis ensuite à son pseudo rendez-vous, et m'offusque :<br>« - Mais c'est demain ça ! C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« - Fais juste ce que je te dis. » Répond-il abruptement en prenant un air un touuuut petit peu menaçant.

« - Ok, man » Je lui dis en souriant « Comment tu comptes procéder ? »  
>Il siffle un quelque chose, décidément, je pense qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez certaines personnes que j'ai rencontrées récemment, et le serpent recommence à bouger. Et le type a disparu.<p>

Ohhh noooon comme une impression de déjà vu...

Le serpent se redresse et se lance sur moi avant même que j'aie une chance de l'esquiver.

Deux secondes plus tard, à mon grand étonnement, je suis toujours en vie.

« - Euh, mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je me redresse, un peu surprise que quelqu'un s'inquiète de mon bien être juste après qu'un serpent monstrueux ait tenté de me tuer, et me trouve face à un monsieur habillé comme un abruti. J'ai carrément envie de rire.  
>« - Oui, oui, tout va parfaitement bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme de toute ma vie ! »<p>

Je suis en plein milieu de Londres, alors que j'étais à Poudlard il n'y a pas un quart d'heure. Je me tourne vers la personne qui a tenté de m'aider et lui demande :  
>« - Au risque de passer pour quelqu'un n'ayant pour ainsi dire pas toute ses idées en place, en quelle année sommes nous ? »<p>

L'homme me regarde comme si j'étais complètement folle. Bon, une fille qui débarque habillée en robe en demandant quelle année il est, je pense que ça doit être assez déroutant.

« - Le vingt août 1942... » Déclare-il avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant suspicieusement à « ces dévergondées, elles sortent même en plein jour... »

J'ai bel et bien été envoyée dans le passé. Bon, c'est une situation carrément catastrophique. D'un autre côté, c'est toujours mieux que d'être à l'intérieur d'un serpent. Je repense à ce que m'a dit le type vraiment trop sexy pour son bien être personnel, et décide d'aller à la recherche de cet orphelinat. Bool, Lool, Fool, Kool, Mool, un truc du genre.

Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'enlever ma robe de Poudlard, parce que c'est pas très discret. Et ma cravate serpentard aussi.

Restons classiques. Uniforme scolaire sans attache à l'une des quatre maisons, c'est une bonne manière de commencer ma vie dans le passé. Ohoho.

Ouais. J'suis peut-être pas morte, mais j'suis carrément dans la merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, si quelqu'un reconnait les allusion à un certain film, je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie :)<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ça vous à plu! Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot! <strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Rating: **T, notament à cause du langage utilisé ;)

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient à part Sam

**Notes:** Première chose j'aimerais vraiment TOUS vous remercier. Je n'aurais JAMAIS pensé que je puisse avoir des reviews alors que j'étais persuadée que personne n'allait trouver un intêret à ma fanfiction. Donc merci infiniment à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review (je vous embrrrrasse personellement) et tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en fav' ou en alert. Sérieusement, C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que vous puissiez me faire. (Avec toute la gamme des produits d'Apple, bien sûr. Mais bon, on ne peut pas trop vous en demander hahaha, je rigole.)  
>BREF <strong>MERCI<strong> MERCI MERCI! MERCI!

Ah, à propos du nom de famille de Sam, il s'agit d'un des trois noms de famille les plus courants en Pologne. C'était soit ça, soit Nowak. Ahaha.

Euh, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible. En fait, je pense qu'il va vous décevoir. J'ai espoir que le prochain sera meilleur.  
>Ah, désolée aussi de mon retard, mais vous savez comment c'est, le mois de décembre! J'essayerai d'être plus rapide eeet dernière chose, EXCUSEZ - je vous en SUPPLIE- le milliard de fautes d'orthographe.<br>Voila bonne lecture!

(Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Où l'on se fait prendre pour une fille de joie. <strong>

* * *

><p>Bon. Je tiens tout de suite à mettre quelque chose au clair. Il n'est absolument pas dans ma nature d'être vantarde. Bon, évidemment, à part pour certaines choses où il n'y a absolument aucun doute que je suis la meilleure. Comme boire deux litres de bières en moins d'un quart d'heure, (Compétence pas spécialement utile, je vous l'accorde, mais diablement impressionnante.) Ou alors mon talent inné et supérieur au commun des mortels pour danser la spagilarteduze (danse de ma création très difficile à maîtriser. En fait, je ne serais pas surprise si j'étais le seul être humain capable de pouvoir m'illustrer en la dansant.)<p>

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que quand je disais à mes (chers et oh... si regrettés) camarades de Serpentard que : « quoi, moi?Londres ? Mais mon petit lézard (ou ma petite salamandre, selon le genre de la personne à qui j'étalais avec sagesse mon vaste savoir), je suis née dans cette ville, je la connais comme la poche de mon pantalon, et je pourrais m'y retrouver même avec cinq kilogrammes d'ecstasy dans le sang, un bandeau sur les yeux et une bouée en forme de pingouin autour du ventre ! » ben...je le pensais vraiment, et d'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que c'est l'exacte vérité. Je connais Londres comme les gens connaissent leurs toilettes. Enfin, d'accord, une certaine partie de Londres, enfin, OK, mon quartier, quoi.

Toujours est-il que j'avais l'illusion fatale que trouver ce sympathique d'orphelinat serait aussi facile que de faire une danse sensuelle le tout en étant déguisé en mygale ayant une passion pour les robes roses.

Apparemment je me suis trompée. Comme personne n'est en mesure de me donner l'heure, ce qui est franchement regrettable, je suis plus ou moins obligée d'estimer le temps qui passe. Chose pas si facile. En plus, j'aime autant vous le dire tout de suite, Londres des années vingt, c'est carrément pas la folie des jupons. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis morte de faim. Et je n'ai strictement aucun argent sur moi.

Et finir au poste de police parce que j'aurais – comme par hasard et sans faire exprès, _évidemment_ - dérobé subtilement un boulanger d'une miche de pain ne me paraît pas particulièrement être une bonne idée. Surtout que je n'ai pas de papiers d'identité sur moi. Ni d'habits de rechange. Et que j'ai des livres parlants « d'histoire de la magie » et de « quidditch » dans mon sac.  
>Oh, pauvre de moi, pauvre de moi! Moi la jeune fille aussi innocente que la colombe la plus innocente du monde ! Plongée dans une époque en pleine guerre où les téléphones portables et internet n'existent pas encore ! Et... Et...Eheheh, attendez une seconde...Ohohoh ! Mais oui ! je pourrais <em>inventer <em>Internet! Devenir RICHE ! Je pourrais faire semblant de découvrir plein de trucs ! L'aspirateur ! L'ADN... ! Je pourrais cloner un mouton ! Envoyer les plans des fusées aux Russes... Non. Pas aux russes, ...Aux américains !  
>Encore mieux. Je pourrais faire semblant de prédire l'avenir ! Faire genre : « dites mes petits pissenlits, si vous voulez un conseil, vous devriez faire gaffe à Pearl Harbor ! »<br>Ohhhh, tellement d'opportunités ! Mais non. Sam, sois forte, pense au continuum espace temps ! Pense à ce que Dr. Brown (aussi connu sous le pseudonyme plutôt sympathique de « doc ») dit toujours !

Je me laisse tomber sur un muret, puisque ça me semble être l'activité la plus productive que je puisse faire en ce moment, avec celle de me jeter par Terre, de lever les bras au ciel et de hurler « pourquoi !, Pourquoi? », évidemment. Mais comme les gens me regardent déjà bizarrement, je pense que je ferais mieux de ne pas aggraver mon cas. Sérieux, J'ai même pas encore vraiment réfléchi à l'histoire que je suis censée m'inventer.

Bon,on va dire que mes parents se sont fait tuer... Sous mes yeux, Oui, très, très bonne idée... Une fois à Poudlard je pourrai raconter cette histoire à tout le monde ! Et mes camarades, absolument ravagés par mon récit tragique, feront mes devoirs à ma place ! C'est définitif, il est évident que je suis un génie qui s'ignore. Et qui, cela dit en passant, est ignoré de tout le monde. Mais...Un jour viendra où l'on me reconnaîtra à ma juste valeur ! Quand je serai ministre de la magie, par exemple. Alala, je me réjouis d'avance de cette époque, et de toutes les lois que je vais créer ! Comme par exemple... Hum... Celle obligeant tous les poufsouffles à mettre des perruques vertes et à ne jamais utiliser la lettre « f ». Oui,excellente idée, je me vengerai de ce que Yann m'a fait subir à ses descendants! Ah, je m'épate. Hum, ensuite, à part le meurtre tragique ET sanglants ET traumatisant ET horrible de mes géniteurs...Qu'est-ce que je dois mettre au clair...Ah, je dirai que je suis Américaine. (ohoh, je pourrai enfin tester mon fameux accent, qui m'a toujours valu la reconnaissance et l'admiration de mes pairs ! : Hheeey moa c'ey Sam, yé souis telllement connntente de vous wencontwer, yeah cowboy, new-york, buliding, hamburger, macdonald !»

échelle de crédibilité : cent pour cent, j'en suis sûre.  
>Oh, ça me paraît être une histoire plutôt convaincante. Quant à savoir ce que je fais à Londres : « Aww, Tourrisssme, ce vieux connntinent, c'est sii joli, cowboy ! »<p>

Ah, je le sens bien, mais alors bien ! Personne n'arrivera à me percer à jour !

Mais... je suis toujours perdue. Qui aurait cru qu'en à peine cinquante ans une ville pouvait changer à ce point ? Non mais c'est tout simplement surprenant.

Comment je vais faire pour trouver cet orphelinat ? Comment ? Je vais devoir passer les douze jours qui me séparent de la rentrée dans la _rue _! En 1942 qui plus est ! Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je lance un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en regardant avec désespoir le soleil couchant. Et il va bientôt faire nuit...Et je vais me faire assassiner... Et personne ne saura ce qui est arrivé à Sam Wiśniewski ... disparue tragiquement lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, âgée à peine de seize ans, et qui, malgré toutes les mauvaises langues et le peu de soutient de ses professeurs, aurait accompli de grandes choses dans une vie qui n'aurait été que prouesses académiques et autre activités tout aussi lucratives.

« - Hem, Mademoiselle ? »

J'arrête de contempler le coucher de soleil d'un air morose, contente que mon plan « jeune fille-triste et esseulée en détresse » ait marché...pour me trouver face à un homme. Au physique... Comment dire... Pas spécialement avenant. Pour ne pas utiliser un autre adjectif qui, bien que le caractérisant sûrement mieux, ne serait pas très sympathique pour lui.

« - Oui ? » je lui réponds avec toute mon amitié, malgré son visage...intéressant.

« - Euh, c'est à dire... que je voulais... Je voulais vous demander... Le prix. »

Intéressante, cette question, intéressante. Je dois bien avouer qu'il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de demander le prix à quelqu'un. Maintenant, bien sûr, s'il pouvait être un tantinet plus spécifique, ça ne serait pas de refus. Pas que je n'aie pas envie de discuter du prix métaphysique du tout et du rien, comme ça, de but en blanc, entre quatre yeux, avec un parfait inconnu, mais je dois avouer être un peu déroutée.

« - Euh...quoi ? » je lui demande alors avec l'éloquence qui me caractérise et qui semble radier de tous les ports de ma peau.

« - Le _prix » _Insiste t-il, mais cette fois avec une teinte d'urgence. Il parait mal à l'aise, bizarre. Voyant que je n'ai toujours pas compris et que mon visage exprime très probablement tout cela, il reprend : « vous savez... Pour la nuit. »

Ok. soit ce type est un grand malade mental, dans quel cas je suis en danger mortel pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heure, ce qui, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel et dont la vie est aussi trépidante que la mienne et un peu beaucoup, ou alors, il parle du coût de la vie des hôtels londonien.

Ça doit être ça.

« - Euh, aucune idée... »

à son tour d'avoir l'air surpris. Discussion de sourd, me voilà !

« - Comment ça, aucune idée ? Enfin il s'agit quand même de votre... Enfin... Mademoiselle... de... de votre gagne-pain, non ? »

Une petite réflexion personnelle s'impose. Le prix, pour la nuit, mon gagne-pain. Nooon, Sam, il y a forcément une donnée fausse dans cette équation mathématique digne d'un universitaire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais outrageusement maquillée ou que je portais une combinaison léopard. Haha, je porte l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard, il n'y a AUCUN moyen pour qu'un individu X particulièrement moche me prenne pour une prostituée.

Il me fixe, je le fixe, on se fixe.

Petit moment gênant, je l'admet.

« - Je pense que vous vous méprenez sur mon compte. » Je finis par dire avec la voix la plus hautaine que je suis capable de créer. D'ailleurs entre parenthèses fictives, je pense que je mériterais un Oscar pour cette interprétation juste, mesurée, exceptionnelle, et remplie de talent.

Il continue de me fixer, comme si j'étais en train de lui faire une petite blague sympathique. Mon honneur est DETRUIT à JAMAIS.

Heureusement que personne de ma connaissance n'assiste à ça, parce que je pense que si tel était le cas, je l'entendrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il secoue la tête et finit par s'éloigner. Sale type. Si j'avais dix-sept ans, que je pouvais utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et que la probabilité que le sort que je lui aurais lancé me frappe-moi plutôt que lui n'était pas aussi haute, il serait MORT. Ou alors grièvement blessé. Ou alors, terrifié jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ha.

Bon, peut-être qu'en fait je suis dans un quartier un peu louche, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a pu penser une telle chose de moi. Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident ! Ah, je suis bête parfois ! Évidemment que le problème ne vient pas de moi ! On est en début de soirée, je suis toute seule, et j'ai l'air d'attendre quelque chose ! Ah, c'était un signe cosmique pour me dire de reprendre ma recherche.

Et je ne discute jamais avec les signes cosmiques, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver ! Une pluie de babouins, un trou menant à une autre dimension me happant soudainement... Enfin bref, je me redresse donc, et recommence à parcourir les rues. J'ai faim. Très faim. Je pense que je pourrais manger à peu près n'importe quoi. Même des insectes. Même un lampadaire. Même un monsieur qui marche en lisant un journal.

Décidant que la meilleure solution est de demander mon chemin (même si j'avoue ne plus me souvenir avec exactitude du nom précis de l'orphelinat dans lequel je suis censée aller demander l'asile,) et j'arrête le monsieur qui lit son journal (en passant, je tiens à saluer sa capacité à lire en marchant. La seule fois où j'ai essayé de lire un livre de divination tout en montant dans la tour où il y a la salle de classe, je me suis éclatée par terre.).

« - Euh, excusez-moi » je lui dis avec une pointe de flegme, montrant par la même occasion que je suis quand même de la région.  
>Il me regarde de haut en bas, fronce les sourcils et – attention- me crache :<br>« - Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

ET LE MEC SE TIRE.

Oh bordel, j'en ai marre. Marre de cette époque complètement pourrie, où je peux même pas passer un coup de fil pour qu'on m'aide et qu'on me tire d'affaire. Se débrouiller toute seule, BIEN SUR. J'ai suivi pas mal de cours, dans ma scolarité, mais jamais de cours intitulé : « guide de survie quand on est perdu ! » Ou « comment manger quand on a pas d'argent ! » Ou « Comment désarmer un homme qui essaye de vous tuer ! » c'est de la science-fiction cette situation complètement folle ! Si encore je faisais partie du clan des gens exceptionnels (C'est à dire Harry Potter et compagnie) que je me retrouve mille ans dans le passé, ça ne m'aurait pas surprise, mais là ! Ça tombe de nulle part !

ARRRR crie-je en mon fort intérieur.

Et je reprends ma marche en fulminant, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment l'uniforme de Poudlard ! Jupe chemise et pull ! Rien de très extravagant ! J'étranglerais bien quelque chose, de frustration, une saucisse, un jambon ou même un ananas.

En plus, je ne reconnais rien, mais riiien, c'est le néant total. Bon. Il faut que je pense aux choses positives. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre 1942 et ma naissance qui pourrait me rendre joyeuse...Une guerre mondiale. Joie ! Ohhh La Blitzkrieg.

Oh.

meeeerde, j'espère que c'était pas en quarante-deux ! Oh non! Bien sûr, je suis capable de citer les noms de sorciers obscurs et de leur tentatives de prise de pouvoir, mais alors les dates précises des événements de la guerre mondiale, AUCUNE IDEE ! Bien joué, Sam ! Bien joué ! Oh nooon, et Grindelwald qui doit déjà traîner dans les parages, et la guerre de Corée qui va arriver, et celle du Vietnam... Oh purée et l'URSS qui va s'approprier mes terres natales... Quelle horreur...  
>J'aurais mieux fait de mourir à cause de ce serpent. Oui, quelle fin poétique quand j'y repense ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que de finir mangée ! C'est la loi de la nature ! Manger ou être mangé ! Et comme, même en le mordant de toute la force de ma mâchoire je n'aurais sûrement pas réussi à lui faire la moindre égratignure, j'aurais été la proie, et je me serais réincarnée en... en chat. Oui, c'est bien. Passer ses journées à dormir, manger, jouer... J'ai vraiment loupé ma vie. Comment je peux être aussi dépourvue de chance ? C'était ça ma destinée ! Être un chat !<p>

1942... 1942 ! Quelle année complètement nu- ... Attendez une seconde ! Mais ouiiiii ! Paul McCartney vient de naître ! Olalala, Et John Lennon a deux ans – je crois – Et... Je pourrais aller les trouver à l'école enfantine et leur demander un autographe ! Ooooh ! Et leurs concerts ! Je pourrais... je pourrais être leur baby-sitter ! Et ensuite, j'irais voir leurs concerts, et je serais, genre... leur meilleure amie ! (Âgée d'à peine seize ans de plus qu'eux, d'accord mais l'amitié est aveugle, c'est bien connu)... Décidément, ce que j'aime quand je suis un génie !

C'est décidé, je dois absolument trouver un moyen de connaître leur localisation ! Histoire que je puisse aller m'immiscer dans leur vie et devenir RICHE ! Et avoir des concerts gratuits ! Et des autographes et des soutiens-gorges dédicacés ! Que je pourrai ensuite revendre sur E-bay pour plein d'argent !

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mon territoire ? »

Ok, j'adore qu'on m'interrompe dans mes pensées, surtout quand je suis en train d'échafauder des plans absolument géniaux.

La femme, (_enfin_ quelqu'un du même sexe que moi !) parce que je commençais à me demander si le genre féminin était une denrée rare à Londres à cet époque, me regarde avec haine. Et elle est habillée... Ouais, pour le coup, je n'ai aucun doute quant à sa profession.

« - euh... Votre territoire ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils

« - C'est ma rue, ici. Et la suivante c'est celle de Sassy. Alors tu dégages si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes. »

C'est quand même bizarre que je me fasse agresser comme ça, mais je décide d'aller dans son sens pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations quant à la localisation d'un certain endroit où je suis censée me rendre.

« - Euh, désolée, mais en fait je suis à la recherche d'un orphelinat. »

Elle me regarde de haut en bas, fronce des sourcils, se mord les lèvres, remet ses cheveux en place, change de jambe d'appui et me répond :  
>« - Y'en a un pas très loin, l'orphelinat Wool. » Elle sourit légèrement : « c'est là où j'ai grandi ! »<p>

Charmant, je lui réponds. Elle secoue la tête et reprend :  
>« - Pas un endroit très agréable, si tu veux mon avis, mais pourquoi tu veux y aller, t'es pas un peu grande pour te faire accueillir ? »<p>

Ahaha, je n'attendais que ça ! Ni une ni deux, je soupire, regarde fixement le sol, soupire une nouvelle fois pour bonne mesure et lui dit d'une voix faible et contrite :  
>« - Mes parents se sont faits assassiner devant moi et.. je n'ai nulle part où aller. »<p>

Elle me regarde d'un air dubitatif avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et de faire un signe devant elle.

« - Ouais, ouais, c'que tu veux. En tout cas, il est au bout de la rue là-bas. Bonne chance, de toute manière, on va finir par se revoir, que ce soit d'ici deux heures ou dans un an, toutes les filles de l'orphelinat finissent ici. »

Je la remercie et me remet en marche.(je fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on vient de me prendre pour la troisième fois en une heure pour une prostituée.) Hihihi, quelle belle perspective d'avenir s'ouvre à moi ! La première ministre de la magie au lourd passé de prostituée ! Bon, en tout cas, si l'idée d'écrire un livre me venait, je pourrais sans aucun doute vendre des MILLIARDS d'exemplaires. Quelle bonne idée, Sam ! Tu m'épates ! Oh, je sais, je sais. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Sam. Oh arrêtes de me flatter, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te résis-

Oh, je pense que je viens de trouver l'orphelinat.

Dans le genre lugubre et compagnie, ça mérite un dix sur dix sur l'échelle de l'exorciste. Ce serait vraiment très sympathique de la part du destin qu'il me montre que je me suis trompée d'endroit. Mais comme il y a écrit « Orphelinat Wool » sur la barrière en fer forgée, je pense que j'ai réussi ma mission. Trouver l'orphelinat. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner dans le futur. (La partie la plus facile de mon petit voyage touristique, évidemment.)

J'entre dans la coure, me sentant de moins en moins enthousiaste à l'idée de passer mes dix merveilleux derniers jours de vacances là.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un palace, évidemment, j'ai quand même un sens des réalités assez aiguisé, mais là c'est à l'infini et au-delà du palace ! Si un mec avec la lèpre se mettait à faire des claquettes et à tourner autour de moi, ça ne m'étonnerait que très légèrement.

Ok, je suis devant la porte. Bon,je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilité, soit je toque, soit j'entre, soit je renonce et je me tire le plus vite possible. Ça pourrait être une idée, je suis sûre que quelqu'un de la haute société anglaise aurait pitié de moi, me recueillerait et ferait de moi une vraie lady capable de manger des biscuits en levant le petit doigt !

Ça semble être la meilleure idée. En même temps, le mec-serpent m'a dit d'aller ici. Il y a probablement une raison assez, comment dire, prépondérante pour qu'on me fasse aller dans ce charmant endroit.  
>Je toque donc trois fois, en préparant déjà mon fantastique rôle de jeune orpheline dévastée.<br>Dommage que quelqu'un ouvre la porte précisément au moment où j'essaye de regarder par la serrure, avec la tête de circonstance.

Triste vie.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour...vous ? »

C'est un curé/pasteur (J'suis pas Sherlock Holmes, hein, c'est pas comme si j'étais supposée savoir la différence entre un pasteur et un curé)

- J'ai perdu ma famille et je n'ai nulle part où aller... cowboy, mcdonald» j'ajoute histoire de montrer mes origines outre-atlantique.

Bon. On est bien d'accord qu'un homme d'Église est censé être sympathique, et avoir un côté père-noël présent dans chacun de ses gênes et qu'une pauvre orpheline comme moi devrait éveiller tous ses sens paternels, n'est-ce pas ?  
>C'est bien ce que je pensais, parce que l'autre imbécile me regarde comme si j'étais... une arrête de poisson dans un fumé de saumon servi dans un cinq étoile. Du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, parce que le plan que j'avais prévu, c'était plutôt : « Oh, tu es orpheline ? Vite tiens, voila une chambre des habits de rechange et surtout... A MANGER ! »<br>Apparemment, c'est loupé.

Il me toise pendant encore quelques secondes avant de me faire signe d'entrer :

-Je vais chercher , on verra bien ce qu'elle choisira de faire. »

-Excellente idée ! » je lui réponds avec un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice bas-de-gamme.(étant donné que mes dents sont loin d'être blanches ) (et que je n'ai pas les physique d'un mannequin publicitaire.)

J'entre donc dans l'orphelinat, me maudissant intérieurement pour toutes les fois où j'ai critiqué l'appartement familial. Parce que d'accord, avec mon père dont le métier est chômeur professionnel et ma mère qui travaille dans une obscure fabrique, on ne vit pas dans le grand luxe. Mais comparé à cet endroit poussiéreux, et surtout mal éclairé, je dois dire que notre trois pièces parait soudainement absolument grandiose.

On monte des escaliers en colimaçon, ce qui me rappelle avec nostalgie Poudlard et le bureau du directeur... (Petite précision, si je le connais c'est pas parce que je me suis déjà fait convoquée là-bas par méfait, mais parce que dans les heures glorieuses de Mme Ombrage, j'y étais allée – en toute innocence- pour voir comment ça se déroulait (et surtout quels avantages ça donnait), ce job de brigade inquisitoriale) Enfin bref, on arrive devant une porte et il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise la moins digne de confiance que j'aie jamais vu. Hem. Tenter de s'asseoir ou pas ?

Oui, non? Non, oui ?

Je décide finalement de tenter l'expérience. Je m'appuie sur les accoudoirs et, avec toute la précaution du monde, commence à me baisser progressivement. Bien sûr c'est à ce moment là, alors que je suis à moitié assise sur la pire chaise du monde, que la personne que je devine être apparaît. Et dire que je voulais me la jouer orpheline dévastée, c'est réussi.

Elle me fait signe d'entrer et le curé/pasteur sort. Abruti, ai-je envie de lui dire, mais comme les conflits directs ne m'intéressent pas (ce sont des choses pour les gryffondors, je suis bien plus sophistiquée. _haha_), je décide de me taire et de l'insulter mentalement.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demande ensuite .

Je soupire et décide de lui sortir le grand jeu :

-Mes parents se sont fait assassiner sous mes yeux et je n'ai nulle part où aller... »

Elle hausse un sourcil, apparemment pas convaincue. C'est très frustrant, parce que je suis habituellement considérée comme la reine -toutes catégories comprises- des menteuses. (Enfin je suis peut-être une reine des menteuses autoproclamée, mais ceci est un détail insignifiant.)

-Écoutez, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de prendre en charge des filles comme vous. »

Une fois, d'accord, ça arrive. Deux fois, c'est un peu plus vexant mais je peux y survivre. Trois fois, ça devient un peu plus difficile, mais là QUATRE fois en moins de...je ne sais MÊME pas combien de temps parce que les FOUTUES montres n'existaient pas encore ?  
>-Mais bordel, je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une prostituée ? »<p>

Elle me regarde le sourcil levé comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète, et j'ai bien envie de lui dire que c'est le cas, parce que ça commence à être difficile à supporter.

Elle lève ensuite la main dans ma direction et pointe chaque chose quelle énumère :  
>-Coiffure, langage, attitude, chemise, jupe, jambe. »<p>

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, parce que comme je l'ai déjà souligné maintes fois, je porte l'uniforme de Poudlard, que j'ai une coiffure standard - voir même plutôt ringarde si l'envie me prenait d'écouter Pansy Parkinson aussi connue sous le nom de : l'abrutie finie - , quant à mes jambes... Oui, mes jambes d'ailleurs :  
>-C'est quoi le problème de mes jambes ? » je demande d'un air franchement outré, parce que, excusez-moi, mais je pense avoir les jambes les plus banale de la planète, alors pour qu'elles soient un « signe de prostitution » faut qu'on m'explique !<br>-Seul les filles de mauvaise vie découvrent leur jambe d'une telle manière, et une jupe aussi courte, c'est révoltant. »

Qui aurait cru que l'uniforme de Poudlard pourrait être accusé de non conformisme et d'être choquant ! Quand je pense que certaines filles passent leur week-end à essayer de trouver des astuces leur permettant de raccourcir leur jupe sans que ça soit remarqué par les professeurs ! Mais c'est du délire, la jupe elle arrive un millimètre au dessus du genoux, pas au milieu des cuisses, ou je sais pas où !

-Excusez-moi, madame. » Je déclare en essayant de prendre une pose sophistiquée « mais je viens des États-Unis, et à en croire ce que j'ai déjà vu dehors... » je lui souris d'un air condescendant : « la mode n'est toujours pas votre point fort. ... cowboy. »

Elle plisse des yeux et répond :

-Oh, puisse qu'il en est ainsi je pense que vous n'aurez aucun problème à trouver du travail dans ce domaine, vous enlevant la nécessité de vivre ici. »

Ok, minute de ravalage de fierté, c'est parti !:

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Mrs. Lole

-C'est » me coupe-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard :

-Oui, oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, je reprend d'un air suppliant, mais j'ai vraiment vraiment besoin d'un toit s'il vous plaît, vous êtes mon dernier espoir, je vous en supplie... »

Elle soupire et reprend  
>-Vous me paraissez beaucoup trop vieille pour pouvoir revendiquer une place ici. Quel âge avez vous ?<p>

-dix ans » je lui réponds. En voyant qu'elle n'est malheureusement pas dupe, je m'éclaircis la gorge et tente de me rattraper : « treize ans. »

Elle fronce des sourcils et me jauge du regard.

-vous semblez grande, pour treize ans.

-c'est à cause du taux de mélanine à l'ouest du Dakota du Sud, le problème c'est qu'étant donné les insuffisances de méthanol, qui telles le Quetzalcoatlus -qui cela dit en passant est une sorte de dinosaure- surgit de la nuit pour insuffler à tous les habitants de ma modeste région une... »

-Suffit ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec colère. Elle sort ensuite un papier de son bureau et murmure : « vous avez de la chance que la petite Sally est morte cette nuit, sans quoi nous n'aurions pas eu de place. »

Hihi, en effet, jamais eu autant de chance de ma vie !

- Nom. » elle me demande avec autorité.

-Mcfly... » je réponds en essayant de prendre un air triste et nostalgique comme si la seul prononciation de mon nom de famille me rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance heureuse au bord d'un étant, avec un père bûcheron qui irait couper du bois dans la forêt... ah... (Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête d'assimiler la vie de famille américaine avec la série « la petite maison dans la prairie », je crois que ça ne fait du bien à personne)

-Prénom »

-Sam... » J'ai l'impression d'être au poste de police moldu. Que de bons souvenirs...Elle lève soudainement la tête, et me fusille du regard :

-Sam...quoi ? »

-Euh...Sam Mcfly ? » je lui demande, ne comprenant pas trop où elle essaye d'en venir. Ma réponse à l'air de l'énerver encore plus :  
>-Vous êtes une fille n'est-ce pas ? » je hoche la tête. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est vrai que je fais partie de la gent féminine. Après, hein, j'ai pas encore été aux toilettes, si ça se trouve, ce changement de période historique a chamboulé mes organes internes. Ce qui ne serait pas très drôle. « aucune fille ne s'appelle « Sam » » finit elle avec un regard meurtrier.<br>D'accord, je veux bien que ce soit un prénom inhabituel pour une fille, et d'ailleurs si je suis appelée comme ça, c'est simplement à cause de l'imbécile de gynécologue de pacotille de ma mère qui a cru que j'étais un garçon sur l'échographie. Et donc, quand je suis venue au monde, comme ils avaient l'intention de m'appeler Sam, ils ont pas cherchés de prénom féminin et voila. Il se sont dit que finalement « Sam, pour une fille c'est plutôt sympa ». Et comme je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, (sinon je me serai appelée... Machaerisstinallemertina ) et bien voilà, je m'appelle Sam.

-Je suis américaine, vous vous rappelez ? C'est un prénom très courant là-bas, pour les filles... »

Elle plisse les yeux, mais note tout de même mon prénom tel quel.

-Donc nationalité américaine, je présume. »

Je hoche la tête. Avec un petit sourire encourageant.

-Date de naissance? »

Oh-oh. Pas pensé à ça du tout. Ok, on est en 42, je lui ai dit que j'avais treize ans ce qui fait... :  
>- Euh...euh... 1900...1900...1929 ? »<p>

-Vous me posez la question ? » Me répond elle comme si j'étais une imbécile. Ce qui n'est absolument et définitivement pas le cas. J'avais l'habitude d'émerveiller gens par ma science et mes capacités carrément supérieures.

-Euh, non bien sûr que non ! Je suis née le 2 janvier 1929 ! »

Elle note et me demande ensuite, toujours aussi exaspérée :

-Taille ? »

-1m83 » Je dis avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Vous ne faites pas 1m83.

D'accord, peut-être que je me suis ajoutée un ou deux centimètres.

-Bon d'accord... » je réponds : « je fais 1m80 »

Elle me fixe du regard et je commence à la trouver de plus en plus antipathique, cette vieille mésange pré-pubère et galeuse, quand elle me désigne un mur. Mon regard s'attarde dessus et je remarque le mètre probablement chargé de mesurer les pensionnaires. Oups. Démasquée.

Finalement après maintes protestations et quelques essais de triche de ma part, elle note sur sa feuille avec un air satisfait : « 1m73 »

J'essaye une dernière fois de la convaincre qu'elle s'est trompée quelque part :  
>« - Mais je vous dit que je fais 1m75 ! »<p>

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et soupire de soulagement en remarquant qu'il ne reste plus qu'une question :

-Poids ? »

-40kg »  
>Elle me regarde de haut en bas.<br>- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi,vous faites en tout cas 70kg.

-PARDON ?

Et c'est reparti.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai un toit. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que j'ai appris que la fille qui dormait dans mon lit il n'y a pas deux jours est morte de tuberculose, de peste de lèpre, ou de je ne sais quelle maladie obscure sensée être disparue d'Europe depuis mille ans. Joie.

Heureusement, j'ai des médicaments dans mon sac. Enfin, pas sûre que des aspirines soient très efficaces contre des maladies bactériennes. Ah, je verrai bien. Chaque chose en son temps. Autre mauvaise nouvelle, apparemment, il n'y a qu'un repas par jour, dû au rationnement à cause de cette abrutie de guerre.

Et je l'ai loupé

Du coup, la seule activité intéressante qu'il me reste faire, c'est errer dans les couloirs, en me tenant le ventre et avec un air défait sur le visage. Je vous jure que cet endroit c'est genre... L'enfer sur terre. J'ai rien le droit de faire, d'ailleurs _personne_ n'a rien le droit de faire. apparemment, rien que de recevoir quelqu'un de sexe masculin dans sa chambre en tant que fille, - en tout bien tout honneur - est interdit sous peine d'être jetée dans la rue. J'entends, la majorité ici ce sont des gamins de sept ans, c'est pas comme si y'avait vraiment un risque de grossesse !

J'essaye de trouver la bibliothèque, ce qui en toute logique ne devrait pas être si difficile, mais faut croire que cet orphelinat est plus grand que je ne le pensais puisque j'ai la vague impression de m'être perdue.

Et là, alors que je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas atterrir dans une nouvelle dimension genre Narnia, parce que je suis vraiment au fin fond de l'orphelinat, je remarque que je ne suis plus seule et qu'un type avance en face de moi.

Mon premier réflexe aurait été évidemment de lui demander mon chemin le plus poliment possible. Mais alors qu'il s'avance je remarque ses cheveux coiffé genre... Euh... type qui veut absolument se la jouer dandy, et qu'il est _super_ **canon**.

En d'autres terme, je reconnais le type responsable de ma venue dans ce charmant établissant à cette charmante période de l'histoire. Et du coup, la politesse, aux oubliettes !  
>- HEH, TOI ! »<p>

Il lève immédiatement les yeux, parce que, précision utile, il lisait un journal, et me regarde avec un air mi-méprisant, mi-haineux, mi-suspicieux.

Pas un très bon mélange, particulièrement lorsqu'on vient à peine de rencontrer la personne à qui on adresse ce regard. Dans le genre sociopathe, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je remarque un tantinet trop tard que... héhé, je suis pas censée l'avoir déjà rencontré, puisque ... enfin ça arrive dans cinquante ans, quoi ! Et qu'il doit sérieusement se demander ce que je lui veux, à hurler comme ça en le voyant.

-ça va ? » je finis avec...évidemment beaucoup de classe. Hem. Hem.

Son air suspicieux triomphe sur le regard haineux et méprisant (ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose) et il semble hésiter entre me répondre ou se casser directement.

En ce qui me concerne, son apparence physique est bien la seule chose que je suis capable d'apprécier chez cet abruti fini.

Finalement, il reprend sa marche, en me laissant perdue, et sans même m'avoir répondu. Politesse quand tu nous tiens... D'ailleurs, il est carrément ingrat ce type, il se la joue genre : « oh, très chère charmante jeune fille, je vais vous aider à vous sauver la vie hihi » (ok ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça), pour même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tard m'ignorer complètement ?  
>Cela n'implique qu'une chose. La guerre. (pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de mes journées, en même temps.)<p>

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews anonymes:<br>**Shiloh**: Oh, sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas plus me faire plaisir qu'en me disant ça! Ah, oui, j'avoue que c'est aussi un peu mon style oral (bon, c'est pas comme si on se démarquait beaucoup des autres haha) j'suis contente si ça t'a fait rire, même si j'pense que ce chapitre t'aura déçue. ARGH promis j'essaye de me rattraper au prochain D: Oh oui... les fautes d'orthographes, mes ennemies jurées! Non mais je me relisais et j'ai vu -par exemple- que j'avais écrit balais "ballet". Ceci dit, j'pense que ce chapitre sera encore PIRE niveau orthographe... DESOLEE, merci UN MILLIARD de fois pour la review, c'est ... trop sympa d'avoir pris le temps de m'en mettre une. :D a +! Et encore merciiiii  
><strong>jelio<strong>: Salut! Merci infiniment pour la review! Désormais je t'aime ;) Ah, pour les réponses tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! ;)Désolée pour le retard & la qualité du chapitre, j'essayerai de faire plus vite et mieux. Pardon. Mais merci encore!  
><strong>Claroushka<strong>: Ohhh mais merci beaucoup! T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette fiction. Surtout pas après un chapitre, mais ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps...J'suis contente si tu aimes l'humour et DESOLEE pour la qualité du chapitre.

Merci aussi évidemment à: **Elaia** **Gurialde**; **violettepoete**; **Kaminashi** **no** **Yari**, **Roselia001**, **Layla** **Thrace** et **hinata**-**mangas**,

* * *

><p>Je vous avais prévenu quant à la qualité du chapitre. Encore désolée, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas dégouté de mon histoire D:<br>Enfin bref, si certains d'entre vous étaient arrivés jusqu'ici je vous dit MERCI et à ceux qui laisseraient un commentaire je vous dis un MERCI tellement grand qu'il dépasse... Euh... la distance Terre-Lune. ;)  
>A bientôt!<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Rating: **T, surtout à cause du langage. Peut-être même uniquement à cause du langage.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Notes:** Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps! Franchement je pensais que je serais plus rapide. ça ne se reproduira pas! :)  
>Ensuite<strong> merci INFINIMENT<strong>, jusqu'à l'au-delà, même! à tout ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé un mot! ça me va droit au coeur! Merci merci merci! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas (trop). ;)  
>Encore merci! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin! :)<p>

Ps: J'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent, le site a supprimé le nom "cole" à chaque fois que je l'avais mis... J'essaye de corriger ça ce soir! Désolée! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Oú l'on remarque que les enfants des orphelinats font peurs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vraiment, dans le genre glauque et lugubre, cet orphelinat, il fait fort. Et pas fort style : « je te bats au bras-de-fer ! » non, non, fort plutôt comme : « je suis une tornade qui va faire virevolter ta maison telle une brindille, saccager ton potager, et envoyer ton chien en Alaska. » C'est pas qu'il soit sale ou mal entretenu, j'ai pas encore vu une toile d'araignée – ceci dit en passant, puisque je suis d'humeur à faire partager mon illustre savoir, les araignées sont plutôt le signe d'une maison saine. (et ma source est fiable puisqu'il s'agit d'une chaîne de télévision qui parle souvent d'extra-terrestres et autres phénomènes paranormaux.) - donc le problème n'est pas qu'il soit sale, mais plutôt que tout est bizarrement sombre, et je rigole pas on voit presque rien alors qu'on est en fin d'après midi ! (d'accord plutôt en début de soirée, voir même en soirée) Et si ce n'était que ça, ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de me plaindre, après tout, les endroits sombres, c'est plutôt sympathique pour quelqu'un d'aussi ténébreux, mystérieux, et incroyable que moi ! Non, la cerise sur le gâteau, enfin vu l'endroit, c'est plutôt le cheveux sur le bout de pain, c'est qu'il y a des enfants vraiment <em>chelous<em> – et petit précision, pas bizarre dans le sens qu'on connaît : « enfant qui ne parle pas et qui fait des dessins d'une manière obsessionnelle, non, chelou dans le sens qu'ils ont les yeux écarquillés avec des poupées en paille dans les mains et qu'ils marchent comme des zombies (je n'exagère pas. Du. Tout. Que cela soit clair.) – et ces gosses là, ils traînent dans certains coins et ils – je vous le garantis – donneraient envie à la personne la plus téméraire de la terre de se carapater en courant. Et je ne dis absolument pas ça parce que j'ai sursauté comme une dingue en me trouvant face à face avec un petit garçon qui mériterait de figurer au générique d'un film d'horreur. Bref, c'est quand même incroyable que le fait de chercher une bibliothèque se transforme en une quête tragique où j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire égorger à chaque fois que je prends un couloir.

Sérieusement, ils devraient investir dans une série de panneaux directionnels ! J'arrive pas à croire que je sois capable de plus ou moins me perdre dans un orphelinat ! Encore se perdre dans Poudlard, d'accord, surtout avec ces gros malins d'escaliers qui changent de direction au moment absolument propice où on les utilise ! C'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas une volonté propre de nuisance ! Et bien sûr, ça n'arrive qu'aux serpentards ! L'année passée, j'arrivais souvent en retard, mais pas parce que telle un papillon je prenais tout mon temps pour me lever et compagnie ! Non, absolument pas ! Si j'arrivais en retard, c'est parce que les escaliers faisaient tout pour que je n'arrive pas à destination ! (Enfin, c'est ce que je disais aux professeurs. La vérité est peut-être différente. Qui sait.)

Je soupire d'un désarroi grandissant, et décide que finalement, après une mûre réflexion installée sur plusieurs secondes,que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherchais la bibliothèque. Pour m'occuper, c'est un fait avéré, puisqu'à part avoir faim, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas d'autre activité. Je pourrais essayer de discuter avec d'autres occupants de cette charmante bâtisse, mais vu le monstrueux râteau que je me suis prise il n'y a pas si longtemps, je préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience. Enfin, réfléchissons, si je me fais snober, c'est pas parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, c'est simplement parce que je les impressionne. Voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Je décide donc de rebrousser chemin. J'espère que ce sera plus facile de retrouver ma « chambre » que de chercher cette bibliothèque, sinon je suis bonne pour dormir dans un de ces charmants couloirs, entourée de fantômes d'enfants morts pendant les froides nuits d'hiver, appelant d'une voix plaintive et misérable pour la dernière fois des parents qui ne viendront jamais. Ahhh, j'aurais du naître en Grèce antique, il est évident que j'aurais fait une dramaturge du tonnerre. Enfin bref, je marche innocemment entamant mon cent-millième kilomètre de la journée, pour me trouver presque face à face tout à fait inopinément avec Mrs. Cole en personne.

Et au moment précis où je m'apprête à lui lancer un sympathique : « re-bonjour ! » elle me fusille du regard, et déclare avec une agressivité jamais vue auparavant sauf lorsque professeur Rogue s'adressait à Harry Potter (j'en ai jamais été témoin personnellement, mais je vous assure que ce sont le genre d'anecdotes qui circulent dans les dortoirs de serpentard) :  
>-Vous êtes consciente que le couvre feu est dans une minute, n'est-ce pas? »<br>Hum, j'aimerais bien lui demander comment elle sait qu'il est précisément dans une minute, puisqu'ici personne n'a de montre, merci beaucoup passé, c'est vrai que les montres, c'est pas utile du tout, pas vrai ? Enfin, je me doute bien qu'elles existent déjà, mais qu'elles sont réservée à l'élite de la société. Élite dont je ne fais apparemment pas partie. Franchement, triste vie.

Mais comme je suis loin d'être totalement inconsciente et surtout que la perspective de me retrouver dans la rue ne m'enchante pas spécialement, je décide lui avouer la vérité :  
>-Je me suis perdue... » Je réponds donc avec un savant mélange de désolation et de mélancolie.<p>

Elle secoue la tête d'agacement, sérieux ! Comment ça se fait que je n'arrive pas à l'attendrir ?! Pourtant je me trouve très convaincante dans mon rôle d'orpheline fraîchement débarquée des États-Unis !

-Suivez-moi. » dit-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite. Délicatesse quand tu nous tiens...

-Et d'ailleurs, le couvre-feu ? Mais il est à peine dix-neuf heures ! » je m'exclame avec une pointe d'indignation dans mon ton curieux. (décidément, je maîtrise à merveille le don rare de mélanger deux émotions dans la même phrase.) (et mon estimation de l'heure est merveilleuse, je l'admets.)

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Mlle. McFly. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que je suis généreuse. Je pourrais très bien vous renvoyez dans la rue. »  
>J'hoche promptement de la tête, pour lui indiquer que j'ai bien compris que la boss, c'est elle. Et moi je suis la version féminine d'Oliver Twist, maltraitée et méprisée, alors que tout ce que je demande, c'est un autre bol de soupe. Hem. Enfin bref. Elle reprend :<br>-Donc je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous arrêtiez de parler. »

-D'accord. Euh, je veux dire :Hmhm »  
>Elle me fusille une dernière fois du regard, m'emmène dans un autre couloir, et comme par magie, je me retrouve devant la porte de ma chambre. À croire qu'en fait, j'étais seulement deux couloirs plus loin. Hah. Non. Avec mon sens de l'orientation extravagamment développé, pas moyen que je me sois perdue à dix mètres de ma chambre. Physiquement impossible.<p>

Je la regarde avec espoir, et ose quelque chose de téméraire que seul les gryffondors savent faire. Et oui, je lui adresse la parole, alors qu'elle m'a formellement interdit de le faire ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Mais je suis comme ça, moi. Quelqu'un d'impossiblement courageux, bravant les interdits telle une princesse chinoise qui veut sauver son père.

-Je peux juste vous poser une question...s'il vous plait ? ...Pitié ? » Je demande donc avec arrogance et bravoure.  
>OK, peut-être pas arrogance et bravoure. Mais quand même. Hem.<p>

Elle soupire et me fait signe de continuer :

-Je pourrais prendre une douche ? »

-Les orphelins se douchent tous les trois jours. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que demain matin, venez dans mon bureau, je dois vous trouver des habits plus... » elle me regarde avec un air dédaigneux qui me vexe peut-être un tantinet. « appropriés. »

Et elle s'éloigne, telle la vieille tigresse allant surveiller son territoire. Décidément, cette femme force le respect.

Mais revenons-en à l'information tragique qu'elle vient de me transmettre : TROIS JOURS. TROIS. Et j'aime autant le dire tout de suite, croire que je vais mourir de la main d'un mage noir, ça a plutôt tendance à me faire transpirer. Et malheureusement pour moi, quand je transpire, je fais ça bien. Ah, comme un peut tout ce que je fais, en fait. Haha. Du coup, je sais pas quand ils se sont douchés pour la dernière fois, mais mon hygiène corporelle risque de devenir assez problématique pour les gens dans une proximité proche de la mienne. Les pauvres. Au moins, je risque pas de me faire agresser. Haha. Mon odeur, le bouclier ultime !

Décidant que rester dans un couloir quand on fait une tête d'abrutie finie n'est pas une bonne idée, je décide de découvrir l'endroit dans lequel je vais passer les dix prochains jours.

D'un point de vue strictement médical, je pense que j'ai des problèmes. En règle générale, moi, j'aime bien les gens, et je ne fais absolument pas partie de la population serpentarde s'évertuant à essayer de passer pour les ténébreux de service qui haïssent le monde entier. (Même si Théodore Nott, un septième année qui justement fait son possible pour limiter toute interaction sociale avec l'espèce humaine m'a avoué que ça marchait super bien avec les filles. Comme quoi...) Alors, partager une chambre avec une gamine de neuf ans, ça ne me pose pas énormément de problème. D'autant plus que ça ne me change pas de l'âge mental de mes camarades de serpentard. Ah ah ah.

Sauf qu'apparemment, l'autre gamine, celle qui dormait avant dans mon lit, est morte d'une maladie supposément disparue du 20ème siècle, genre lèpre, tuberculose et autre chose charmante. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, niveau chance, Jane (la gamine de neuf ans, donc) tousse en me regardant faiblement avec un regard super vitreux.

Hm. ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez. Ça le sent le coup fourré, du genre de : « oh, elle m'a agacé, allons la mettre dans une chambre qu'on pourrait appeler : « dortoir de la mort. »

C'est d'une injustice absolument scandaleuse ! Et c'est pas comme si j'avais plusieurs alternatives, c'est soit le lit de la mort, soit le sol de la mort, soit la rue de la mort.

Charmante perspective d'avenir, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je pose mon sac à côté de mon lit (d'accord, je laisse tomber mon sac à côté de mon lit) et m'assied dessus en essayant de ne pas trop regarder la petite fille dont le destin semble s'engager sur la voie de l'autoroute du funeste.

Sérieux !

-Les lampes vont bientôt s'éteindre. » me dit elle faiblement. Oh purée. Si je lui donne une aspirine, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? Parce qu'en plus d'être supposément dangereuse pour ma santé, elle est surtout plutôt choue comme gamine. Ça fait de la peine.

J'hoche la tête, et m'allonge sur le lit en essayant de ne pas coller mon visage contre l'oreiller. Vraiment pas du tout envie de choper une maladie dangereuse. J'aimerais bien vivre jusqu'à... Allez, disons 120 ans. (Ce qui n'est pas tant que ça pour un sorcier, mais j'ai pas très envie de devenir une pauvre vieillarde incapable de faire autre chose que de ressasser les aventures inexistantes de ma jeunesse. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, ça, c'est une aventure ! Je doute même que Potter et compagnie soit déjà retourné dans le passé ! (malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient quand j'étais en deuxième année. Mais il y a toujours des rumeurs sur Potter. J'aimerais pas être à sa place. J'aimerais bien son compte en banque et sa cote de popularité, c'est un fait, mais ça s'arrête là. Non mais il est vraiment passé par toutes les rumeurs possibles ! Entre le descendant de serpentard quand j'étais en première année... ! Enfin bref... ) 120 ans, c'est pas mal.)

Bien entendu, dormir s'avère être une tâche aussi difficile que de monter le mont Everest en monocycle. Je me demande d'ailleurs si quelqu'un a déjà essayé. Faudra que je me renseigne.

Contre toute attente, finalement, j'arrive à m'endormir, pour me faire réveiller trente secondes plus tard, (enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai) par quelqu'un qui tambourine contre la porte comme s'il y avait un troll dans les cachots (ça aussi, jamais été témoin, mais tout le monde parle de ce soir d'Halloween où un professeur est arrivé en pleurant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Juste avant de s'évanouir. Haha). J'ai bien envie de dire à l'imbécile ce que je pense des réveils inopiné, mais comme je suis dans un état de fatigue proche du degré mille de l'échelle de Morphée et qu'en plus j'ai un cours _passionnant_ en première heure je crois que je vais dire que je suis malade.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se pause sur mon bras. D'habitude, quand j'arrive pas à me réveiller, c'est Morgane qui s'en charge. (Un véritable ange, cette coquine) alors que ce soit une petite main, c'est un peu bizarre. Surtout que la fille en question, qui me dit qu'il faut que je me réveille, tousse toutes les trente secondes.

Je me redresse en sursaut, ne repérant pas tout de suite les lieux, avant de me rappeler, que, hihi ! Joie ultime descendue dans mon être ! Je suis dans un orphelinat ! En _1942 _!

Ah, et Mrs. Cole veut que j'aille discuter avec elle de ma future tenue. J'ose pas imaginer.

Je me lève donc, toujours habillée avec mon uniforme scolaire, puisque lorsque Carrow m'a convoquée, ça ne m'est bizarrement pas venu à l'esprit de prendre un pyjama, et sort de la chambre.

Purée, c'est tout aussi glauque le matin que le soir. SI un jour j'arrive à retourner dans mon époque, c'est évident que je vais racheter cet orphelinat pour en faire un train fantôme, faire payer un prix énorme, et vivre riche aux Caraïbes jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je traîne donc les pieds dans les couloirs, comme ça, au cas où quelqu'un me croise, il comprendra tout de suite que je suis déprimée et que je ne serais pas contre une interaction sociale ne se limitant pas à : « on ignore la pauvre fille qui vient d'arriver » parce que c'est triste. Et je parlerais volontiers avec Jane, mais j'ai pas très envie de m'attacher à un enfant pas en bonne santé... en effet, on peut le dire, je suis quelqu'un d'extraordinairement altruiste !

Je me dirige donc vers son bureau telle une âme en peine, et toque avec lenteur contre la porte. Là aussi dans le but d'éveiller non pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion. Et vu le « Entrez » sec et borderline agressif, je vois que je viens d'échouer. Tragique circonstance de vie.

J'entre dans son bureau, m'assied en face d'elle et je frémis littéralement d'horreur en voyant les habits qu'elle me tend.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ? » je lui demande avec diplomatie.

-Non. » me répond elle en ne levant pas les yeux des papiers qu'elle feuillette.  
>Vaincue, mais digne, puisque le combat concernant ma tenue ne peut être définit que par un seul adjectif : <em><strong>acharné<strong>_, je me relève et quitte la pièce, les habits sous le bras.

Sérieux. J'ai pas d'argent en règle générale, alors je suis pas comme certains serpentards qui ont des pièces entières remplies de leurs effets personnels. (hem hem, Pansy). Je sais m'accommoder de choses qui ne seraient pas mon premier choix, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis plus souvent dans mon uniforme scolaire (de deuxième main) que dans les tenues affriolantes de loisir de mes camarades. Donc, je ne pense pas être une jeune fille pourrie gâtée qui s'horrifie devant des habits banals. Non, parce que ce que Mrs. Cole m'a donné, ce sont même pas des habits, c'est une espèce de longue robe faite en matière de sac de patate ! C'est immonde ! (et pas vraiment flatteur, si vous voulez mon avis) mais surtout ça gratte ! C'est horrible ! Et le truc m'arrive juste en dessus des chevilles, et il y a écrit « orphelinat Wool » sur la manche, je suis _horrifiée_.

Ahah,dommage que les appareils photos ne soient pas encore rependus dans les chaumières, parce que si je pouvais prendre une photo de moi, en souvenir, ça me ferait carrément plaisir. Haha. Incroyable. En plus, les autres filles ont des robes relativement normales, absolument pas du grand luxe ni particulièrement belles, mais pas ce que je suis en train de porter !

Enfin en même temps, si je reste dans mon uniforme de Poudlard, il va vraiment être sale d'ici onze jours(plus que onze jours avant la terre sainte. Amen) et... ouais. Je préfère être ridicule dans un orphelinat, que devant une tablée de serpentard que je ne connais pas.

Même Jane en me voyant se retient de rire. Et elle y arrive ! Elle monte dans mon estime, cette gamine ! À sa place je me roulerais par terre si je voyais quelqu'un habillé comme ça.

Décidant que tant pis pour sa maladie, je l'aime bien cette enfant, je lui demande :

-Tu saurais où est la bibliothèque ? »

(Oui je n'ai toujours pas abandonné, parce que c'est soit je lis, soit je me tords de douleur sous la faim qui me tenaille. Sérieusement, ça va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures que j'ai rien mangé, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes diététique.)

-Il y en a une à vingt minutes de l'orphelinat »me dit-elle en me regardant un peu bizarrement « mais je crois qu'ils ne nous laissent pas rentrer. »

C'est à mon tour de la regarder bizarrement :  
>-Y'en a pas dans l'orphelinat ? Et tu veux dire quoi exactement par « ils ne nous laissent pas rentrer ? »<p>

-Pourquoi il y aurait une bibliothèque dans l'orphelinat ? » me demande-t-elle et mazette, elle est sérieuse la coquine ! Je pourrais lui faire un exposé sur le savoir et la connaissance, accompagné d'une averse de démonstration mathématique, mais je choisis plutôt de me taire. En voyant que j'hausse les épaules elle continue :  
>-Et ils ne veulent pas qu'on y aille parce qu'on est des orphelins ! »<p>

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle dit ça comme si c'était _naturel_. Non mais j'y crois pas ! C'est décidé, j'irai y faire un tour, dans cette bibliothèque, pour leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Ne pas laisser des orphelins rentrer sous prétexte que ce sont des orphelins ? C'est ridicule ! Et après, c'est un cercle vicieux ! Comment un orphelin peut devenir quelqu'un ayant un travail _soi_-_disant_ respectable s'il ne peut même pas lire ?

Enfin bref. Je la remercie, et décide plutôt de faire une activité bien plus productive, c'est à dire regarder par la fenêtre pour une durée de temps illimitée le tout en essayant de prendre un air de demoiselle en détresse. J'ai toujours pas abandonné l'idée qu'une « lady » décide de m'héberger chez elle, donc je mets toutes les chances de mon côté hehe.

Quelques heures plus tard, qui sont passées plus vite que prévu puisque Jane s'est portée volontaire pour me distraire – haha- en m'apprenant un jeu vraiment bizarre où il est question de cailloux et de dés, une espèce d'alarme sonne. Et apparemment, c'est le signe qu'enfin, enfin ! Le repas va être servi ! Je sens mon ventre hurler littéralement de bonheur, c'est à dire qu'il produit une série de bruit pas très appétissant bien que diablement impressionnants, et je me précipite vers la cantine sans demander mon reste. Sérieux, je pense que je pourrais manger un rhinocéros entier, peau dure incluse ! Teeeeellement faim, j'ai jamais eu aussi faim de ma vie ! Faim faim faim faim !  
>Je me précipite donc avec toute la dignité que ce terme présuppose dans le réfectoire avant de m'asseoir à la table que je considère comme étant la plus proche, et d'attendre toujours avec dignité (c'est à dire que je n'ai bien évidemment pas couteau et fourchette dans la main) que quelqu'un me serve. Les autres orphelins qui étaient déjà là me regardent bizarrement. M'en fous, c'est pas eux qui n'ont pas mangé depuis environ vingt-quatre heures, non mais. Je tourne donc ma tête de l'autre côté, pour laisser s'échapper un espèce de gloussement absolument immonde en voyant que le petit garçon flippant du soir d'avant est juste devant moi ! Cinq centimètres ! Si j'avais le courage, je lui expliquerais la vie, moi. Je lui dirais que ça ne se fait pas, d'attendre à côté de quelqu'un avec une tête traumatisante et le tout sans faire de bruit ! J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! Et ce serait vraiment dommage pour mes perspectives d'avenir qui sont foisonnantes.<p>

Il lève un doigt – bizarre ET effrayante comme attitude – et me dit d'une voix morne. Je vais vraiment en faire des cauchemars !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'asseoir là. »

Mon premier réflexe est de prendre un air terrorisé, prête à décamper sur le champ, avant que je ne me rende compte que si je commence à avoir peur de petits garçons, j'ai vraiment quelques interrogations à me faire quant à ma santé cognitive.

-Pourquoi ? » Je demande donc avec curiosité, parce que si c'est la place de Mrs. Cole, je veux bien partir, hein, l'idée d'un tête à tête romantique avec elle ne m'enchante qu'à deux sur dix dans l'échelle des dîners romantiques. Et en lui mettant un deux, je suis plutôt sympa.

Il tourne la tête à droite et à gauche et me dit, les yeux toujours écarquillés :

-C'est la table de Tom Riddle. »

Je fronce des sourcils d'une manière très féminine et continue mon investigation aussi pertinente qu'une enquête menée par Sherlock Holmes lui même.

-Quoi, il mange là avec ses amis ? »

Le petit garçon de l'horreur – de l'enfer- des ténèbres de la Moria- ( tous ces adjectifs lui conviennent parfaitement), secoue lentement la tête

-Non, c'est _sa_ table. »

Je jette un œil au reste du réfectoire, et après une longue réflexion, je peux déduire une chose absolument certaine : chaque orphelin n'a _pas_ sa propre table. En même temps, avec le nombre de gamins, s'ils avaient tous leur table réservée, alors que lesdites tables peuvent servir pour une dizaine d'enfants, il faudrait un sacré bâtiment. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

En d'autres termes, je sais pas qui est ce « Tom Riddle », mais une chose est sûre, ça doit être un de ces types du genre d'Ivan Vassinovitch. (Qui ceci dit en passant, il est bon de parler de lui et de son incroyable bêtise - est un Russe qui habite dans la même banlieue que moi, quelques immeubles plus loin... L'immeuble où la plupart des russes habitent, pour être encore plus précise, et donc, Ivan est le cliché le plus absurde du gros mec baraqué qui exige que le monde s'agenouille devant lui, juste parce qu'il sait se servir d'une arme blanche. Et de poings américains)

Et ne nous leurrons pas, j'avoue sans problème que devant certaines personnes je ne ferais pas la maligne : pour être très concrète, par exemple les hommes de l'acabit de Drago Malfoy. C'est à dire ceux qui au lieu de vous poursuivre avec une bouteille en verre cassée pour vous blesser gravement (ce qui ne m'est _jamais_ arrivé, bien sûr), feront plutôt en sorte que vous vous suicidiez en vous pourrissant la vie, parce que c'est bien plus intelligent. Par contre, les types du genre de Crabb et Goyle, qui sont juste assez malins pour fermer leur poing et essayer de vous l'encastrer dans le visage, il ne me font très sérieusement pas peur. Du Tout. Je viens d'une banlieue de Londres pas spécialement fréquentable, c'est pas un gamin orphelin maigrichon de quatorze ans qui va me faire peur. Pfff.

Par contre les gamins maigrichon de huit ans sataniques, ça, c'est sûr que ça me fait peur. Surtout qu'il continue de me fixer du regard.

-Si j'étais toi, je partirais » dit-il en s'éloignant de sa démarche bizarre.

Brrr. Si j'ai le temps. Faudra que j'aille chercher un exorciste, qu'il s'occupe de ce gamin, parce qu'il m'a l'air bien engagé sur la pente du mal. Enfin bref. Je me lève telle une fusée quand je vois que le plateau avec les assiettes arrive, et me précipite pour en avoir une. Malheureusement pour moi, j'aurais peut-être dû me rendre compte qu'en pleine guerre dans un orphelinat, les chances qu'on ait un « vrai » repas soient assez faibles. Un bout de pain sec et le fond d'une soupe. C'est même pas une ENTREE.  
>Noooooon ! Dix jours en ne mangeant rien ! C'est de la torture ! Surtout que je m'étais ré-habituée aux festins quotidiens de Poudlard ! (Sérieusement, cette école, c'est l'engraissement ultime. Même quand tu essayes de faire un régime, il suffit de t'asseoir trente secondes à une table, de voir tous les plats que tu préfères, juste devant toi, et... l'irréparable arrive, tu craques... Certaines filles ont une technique intéressante : c'est à dire demander à leurs amis de leur prendre une pomme, pour rester loin de la tentation...) Ah Poudlard, toi et tes buffets garnis, œuf au plat et lard grillé... je soupire et prend la cuillère. Il faut que je savoure chaque bouchée avec attention. Sérieusement, certaines filles de Serpentard diraient que ne pas manger pendant dix jours ne me ferait que du bien (Pansy Parkinson) mais... si encore c'était ma propre initiative, d'accord ! Mais là, on me force à ne pas manger ! C'est scandaleux !<p>

-Je te suggère de changer de place. »

Marrant, mais le ton n'est pas vraiment celui d'une suggestion. Je me tourne pour voir qui est ce fameux Tom Riddle, apparemment le boss de l'orphelinat, pour me trouver face à ... au type qui non seulement, est la raison pour laquelle je meurs de faim dans le PASSE. (et accessoirement que je sois dans le passé tout court) et aussi est le goujat qui m'a complètement ignorée le soir d'avant.

Deux raisons pour ne pas l'apprécier, si vous voulez mon avis. (qui est toujours intéressant et éclairé)

-Merci pour la suggestion, mais je crois que je vais suivre mon instinct. Qui me dit que cette place était faite pour moi. »

Je m'excuse, mais je suis au bout de la table, il a qu'à se mettre à l'autre bout, et on sera à plus de cinq mètres d'écart, puisque ma personne à l'air de l'insupporter à ce point. Ce qui est injustement et amplement non mérité.

-Je vais être poli une dernière fois : change de place. »

Oh purée, on penserait qu'être un orphelin, et donc par conséquent avoir l'entrée refusée dans des bâtiments aussi commun que des bibliothèque empêcherait à certains de développer un complexe de supériorité ! Il doit avoir un mental sacrément résistant pour continuer à être un connard même en étant considéré par le monde entier comme ne valant pas plus qu'un canard. Ou plutôt une tâche de boue, le canard, c'est bon, ça à de la valeur culinaire. Et c'est plutôt mignon... Maintenant que j'y pense. Haaa. Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense, s'il était avec vous-savez-qui, il est probablement à Poudlard. Sûrement un abruti de serdaigle. (j'aime bien les serdaigle en règle générale, c'est eux qui ne m'aime pas. Je crois qu'ils me trouvent complètement incompétente, et donc indigne d'un respect quelconque. Ce qui à tout de même tendance à parasiter nos relations.)

Je finis par me retourner, histoire de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant : contempler ma pauvre soupe, qui va disparaître de mon estomac en une demi heure et me laissera encore plus affamée qu'avant, avant de remarquer que « Tom Riddle » s'est déplacé pour être face à moi. Charmante vue.(ironie) (bon ok, il est canon, mais il à une atmosphère autour de lui qui hurle : « je mérite de m'en prendre une », alors excusez-moi, je suis pas du genre à ne pas obéir aux atmosphères)

-Tu apprendras qu'il est dans ton intérêt de faire ce que je te demande » déclare-t-il toujours avec sa voix posée comme s'il me demandait si je voulais du poivre avec ma soupe. Ce qui au passage, serait apprécié. Mais pas d'épices à l'horizon. Triste vie. Tout ça pour dire qu'il dit ça tout à fait normalement, et que je sens que je dois me retenir de ne pas rire. Ce type, il se prend vraiment pour le prochain maître du monde, qui s'exerce dans un orphelinat ! Haha !

-Si « faire ce que tu demandes » à comme avantage direct de recevoir une autre ration de ce qu'ils considèrent ici comme étant de la nourriture, alors je t'obéis avec plaisir. Sinon, je me vois dans l'obligation désastreuse de vous indiquer avec politesse et tact que je préfère n'obéir qu'à mon propre arbitre. »

Il fronce des sourcils et semble un peu plus énervé, mais on est dans une cantine remplie d'autres gamins et de « surveillants », c'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'assassiner avec un couteau ici.

Et ce type m'a envoyé dans le passé? Haha, il doit être complètement masochiste. Il laisse échapper un ricanement, et sans vouloir le juger, parce que je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas très poli, ce ricanement est un peu trop aiguë pour un garçon de sa taille. Ça donne juste une impression bizarre d'être devant un type un peu cinglé.

-Change de place» finit-il par répondre d'une voix vraiment menaçante. Et comme je suis quelqu'un dont l'intelligence n'est plus à prouver, je lui réponds avec un flegme britannique qui ravirait tout anglais :

-Ou quoi, tu vas m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil ? »

Son visage se fige et soudainement il commence à sourire. Vraiment horrible. Y'a des gens pas très beau, qui, quand ils sourient, aveuglent le monde entier qui se demande « comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt que X est splendide ? » et d'autres qui sont vraiment canon quand leur visage est neutre, mais qui deviennent vraiment, vraiment très très ... euh...intéressants. Quand ils sourient.

Tom Riddle fait partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

Il ne répond pas, mais s'éloigne. Sérieux, il va quand même pas essayer de m'étrangler quand je dors, ce serait stupide, en plus, s'il se fait choper dans la chambre de filles, il sera mis dehors ! Ce serait pas le meilleur plan du monde.

...  
>Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je me demande à combien ce que je viens de faire était stupide.<p>

* * *

><p>Et le deuxième jour passe, puis le troisième, et finalement, le quatrième jour, qui d'ailleurs commence comme tous les autres par cette alarmesonnerie atroce, et voyant que son déroulement est apparemment le même que celui des jours précédent : c'est à dire je m'ennuie tout en étant affamée, et comme par dessus le marché, je suis bien obligée de remarquer que le petit garçon satanique trouve vraiment très drôle de m'attendre dans divers endroit de l'orphelinat, dans le seul but de me voir m'humilier publiquement, je décide qu'étant officiellement en dessus des règles, je vais aller en ville, et je vais essayer de m'introduire dans la bibliothèque, et si c'est possible, de voler quelques livres. Ils n'ont pas les même sécurité que dans mes chères années d'origine, donc je pense que ça ne sera pas très difficile.

C'est vrai que de traîner en sac-à-patate dans un orphelinat, c'est pas si grave, puisque tout le monde est plus ou moins habillé de la même manière. Mais marcher dans la rue, c'est autre chose. Surtout qu'il y a plein de femmes apparemment bourgeoises, et malgré mes regards malheureux dans leur direction, on dirait que la seule chose qu'elles sont d'accord de m'offrir sont leur mépris le plus brûlant. Connasse pense-je.

Bref, c'est un peu la marche de la honte, même si en théorie, c'est pas ma faute si je suis dans un orphelinat, et le point positif, c'est que personne ne me demande « le prix » ou je ne sais pas quelle autre chose insultante.

Finalement après une heure de marche, (je me suis peut-être perdue quelques fois, mais cette partie là de mon trajet restera un mystère), j'arrive devant ce qui semble être la bibliothèque. Haha. Ça ressemble vraiment aux bibliothèques des vieux films, avec étagères en bois et compagnie. Franchement, mes années me manquent comme pas possible.  
>Je m'approche innocemment de l'entrée, mais j'ai à peine posé mon pied sur l'une des marches de l'escalier qui mène à la porte principale, qu'un type m'attrape par le bras et me demande :<br>-Exusez-moi, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

J'essaye de lui faire mon sourire le plus charmeur – j'aime autant vous dire tout de suite qu'il n'est pas si charmeur que ça- et lui répond :  
>-Je vais à la bibliothèque, bien sûr ! »<p>

Il fronce des sourcils et répond :

-Et qu'auriez-vous l'intention d'y faire ? » bien sûr, c'est dit sur un ton condescendant.

-Prendre une douche et faire un pique-nique. » constatant qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je suis ironique/sarcastique je reprends : « pour lire ! » le « malin » bien que pas exprimé vocalement, est néanmoins fortement pensé.

Il ricane :

-Parce que les gens comme toi savent lire, maintenant ? »

Je lui fais ma tête la plus blasée de ma collection de tête blasée.

-Oui? »

Il laisse échapper un ricanement méprisant et me pousse en arrière :

-quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue. Bonne journée. »

-Non mais vous êtes _sérieux _? »

Je m'exclame en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches. Maman-style :

-vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis ! »

-Une orpheline de chez Wool ? C'est écrit sur votre... « robe » Il ricane une nouvelle fois. On dirait qu'il ne fait que ça, c'est abruti.

-Oui, mais avant cela, je suis la dernière représentante de la famille McFly, et j'estime avoir droit à un res- »

Et il claque la porte devant mon nez. Si ça c'est pas du râteau puissance mille ! Je suis choquée ! On ne me claque pas la porte ! C'est scandaleux !

-Abruti ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME REFUSER LA CONNAISSANCE» j'hurle d'une manière très digne et pas du tout à cause de l'humiliation que je ressens. J'aurais mieux fait de l'engueuler en polonais, ça lui aurait fait les pieds, tiens. Quel con ! J'y crois pas ! Je donne un coup de pied à un caillou, me faisant monstrueusement mal au pied au passage, et me dirige une nouvelle fois en direction de l'orphelinat. Super.

Super vie, super journée.

Le reste de la journée est à l'image de la matinée, complètement pourrie. Par contre, ce que je n'avais absolument pas anticipé, c'est que pendant que je soie occupée à faire un petit rêve tout mignon, il se transforme soudainement en cauchemar où je me fais sauvagement étrangler, pour me réveiller et constater avec une certaine dose d'effroi, que j'ai effectivement du mal à respirer, et, après une enquête poussée que j'apprenne que la cause de mon inconfort jugulaire trouve sa source dans un _**serpent**_.

En train d'essayer de m'étrangler.

Adieu, vie.

* * *

><p>Réponses à LA review anonyme:<p>

Claroushka: MERCI BEAUCOUP! ça me fait vraiment troooop plaisir si tu trouves ce que j'fais marrant! C'est le plus beau compliment que je puisse faire! Concernant Macdonald: C'est sûr que ça existait pas en 1942, mais je me suis dit que Sam s'en foutait royalement. Parce qu'elle ne réfléchit pas tout le temps. voilà mon explication foireuse! Haha!

Merci aussi à : ShootingStaar, hinata-mangas, Elaia Gurialde, Llala, Miss-Gotthelf-Snape, et PixelTown!

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas dégouté complètement...! :) (et promis, je publierai plus vite, si certains d'entre vous s'intéressent toujours à mon histoire...)<br>à bientôt!

**Ah et si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu, ou que vous avez d'autres critiques, ou commentaires, PITIE, NE VOUS GENEZ PAS. BOUHOUHOU! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Rating:** T à cause du langage. Euh, ça changera dans un certain nombre de chapitre pour le rating M à cause de contenu relativement explicite. Hehehe. (rire gras)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> les personnages et les lieux ainsi que toutes les petites subtilités d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Notes:** Je ne sais pas s'il reste des gens intéressés par cette fanfiction. je me rends bien compte que plus un auteur tarde à publier, plus il perd son public! Mais ça n'arrivera plus (le retard) (normalement) CAR J'AI PRIS DE L'AVANCE! HEHEHE! Donc voilà, je pense à présent publier un chapitre par semaine ou un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.  
>Enfin bref, désolée pour le retard, et merci merci merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire! Je vous adore! Et n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS si vous avez quoique ce soit à me reprocher ou que je pourrais améliorer! PITIÉ!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Où l'on se rend compte que Tom Riddle est complètement cinglé<strong>

Je pense que peu importe le brillant exposé que je pourrais faire, je ne peux pas souligner assez que franchement, _franchement_, se faire réveiller parce qu'un serpent nous étrangle, ça craint. Un maximum. Moi je demandais rien à personne : j'étais tranquille en train de faire un rêve tout mignon tout chou, il était question d'une clairière, d'un hamster et d'une bouteille de tequila, tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes, j'étais heureuse, pépère, bien loin des habituels soucis liés à ma vie consciente...

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne faisais de mal à personne, quand je me réveille en sursaut, et que je me rends compte que...qu'un serpent est en train de m'étrangler.

Ok, pour être tout à fait honnête je dois avouer que je ne suis pas arrivée à cette conclusion avec flegme et un air posé. Soyons francs et admettons que ... enfin disons que j'ai peut être un peu hurlé avant de me tirer de la chambre en courant. Alors que le serpent était toujours autour de mon cou. Franchement rétrospectivement ça devait être une belle sortie, une fille en « pyjama » (en vérité, ma tenue habituelle, celle gracieusement donnée par l'orphelinat) hurlant dans un couloir avec un serpent enroulé autour de la gorge, franchement je ressemblais presque à une œuvre d'art contemporaine qu'on aurait pu appeler... "Terreur reptilienne"... Ou "la charmeuse de serpent recalée"...dommage que je n'aie pas de talent artistique il est évident que j'aurais pu donner des titres du tonnerre! Enfin bref, me suis tirée de la chambre, ait fait quelques mètres dans le couloir avant de réussir finalement FINALEMENT à enlever le serpent des environs de ma tête, tout ça pour qu'il me morde le cou.

-petit con!" ai-je hurlé avec dignité – et absolument pas dans une tonalité suraiguë - . C'est dans ce genre de moment que je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été repartie à gryffondor. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu mieux se tirer d'une situation pareille.

Bref, et j'en suis là, tranquille, dans un couloir au milieu de la nuit, un serpent fou furieux dans la main. Une situation, somme toute, parfaitement banale. J'adore me lever au milieu de la nuit après une attaque vicieuse. Ça fait vraiment partie de mes hobbys. Je pense d'ailleurs ouvrir un club pour réunir les autres adeptes du genre. Non mais sérieux, c'est complètement dingue, mais cet abruti de serpent a l'air vraiment _énerv__é_ contre moi! Genre il a pas l'air de se sentir penaud de s'être comme par hasard trouvé dans le lit d'une fille... Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que c'est une situation bizarre...enfin bref il a pas l'air d'être surpris de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais plutôt d'avoir envie de finir le boulot en me foutant une raclée. Maintenant, faut quand même que je le dise, voilà, je dévoile mes petits secrets, mais en première année, quand j'ai appris que j'étais une serpentarde, Ben, j'ai eu ma période :"je suis fane des serpents hihihihi" et pendant toutes les vacances d'été j'ai passé mes journées devant la télé à regarder des documentaires sur les serpents...et peut être que j'ai aussi emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque de mon quartier... Et peut être que j'ai accroché des posters dans ma chambre ... Et peut être que j'ai demandé une peluche à mes parents pour mon anniversaire... Et peut être que j'ai essayé de subtiliser un serpent d'un vivarium (cuisant échec si vous voulez le fin mot de l'histoire. (Ai même pas réussi à ouvrir la "cage" avant de me faire mettre dehors ... Triste vie. Grande déception)

Bref. Les serpents ça me connaît. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'on ne me demande pas une expertise un peu plus souvent, je dois être la plus grande spécialiste – si ce n'est du monde – au moins d'Angleterre. Si je m'attarde sur ce fascinant aspect de ma personnalité, c'est parce que les serpents londoniens, je sais les reconnaître. Et ouais. Et en plein Londres, ce truc là qui doit faire 30 centimètres, qui est tout fin et qui pince plus qu'il ne mord (ceci dit ça fait quand même mal, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir honteuse pour mes cris d'agonie liés à cette douleur absolument insoutenable. Peut-être que je ne vais pas m'en sortir.) Enfin bref, c'est forcément une couleuvre, quoi.

Elle me fait limite de la peine, genre, le petit truc tout mignon tout inoffensif qui a décidé qu'il avait une dent contre moi... J'essaye de l'attraper un peu mieux, oui parce que j'ai vu sur la chaîne "aliens et animaux" (chaîne hautement scientifique cela va sans dire) qu'il faut soit tenir les serpents au bout de la queue, parce qu'ils ont pas assez de force pour se "redresser" ou les tenir par la tête. J'essaye de l'attraper par la tête, c'est quand même plus professionnel que de le tenir par la queue, mais bon, mes efforts sont récompensés par de nouvelles "morsures". Merci serpent! C'était aussi pour toi que je voulais faire ça, crétin! Tu vas pas aimer avoir la tête a l'envers espèce d'imbécile ! Mais oui, tu vas vomir ton déjeuner, mais oui du con! C'est là qu'on voit le rapprochement entre les serpents et les serpentards haha le manque d'intelligence...

...  
>... Sauf pour moi, bien sûr, je suis une exception notable parmi la médiocrité de mes camarades, hem. Bref, j'attrape l'autre imbécile par la queue, le tient à une distance raisonnable (ok, ça veut dire que je le tiens à bout de bras le plus loin possible de mon corps) et commence à avancer en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire, et l'autre débile qui crache siffle et bouge dans tout les sens, c'est ta faute mon petit coquin! Moi je t'ai rien fait si jamais tu avais oublié, je suis l'innocence incarnée ! Non mais c'est fou les bruits qu'il fait haha! Je savais pas que les serpents pouvaient être aussi expressifs, j'ai presque envie de l'imiter. Non mais sérieusement, j'en fais quoi de ce truc. Je peux décemment pas le laisser dans l'orphelinat allez savoir quel sera son prochain plan machiavélique !<p>

-qui est le prochain sur ta liste, envoyé de Satan!?" Je m'exclame d'un air dramatique en le levant au niveau de mon visage.

Mauvaise idée. Non seulement il ne me répond pas (ceci dit je pouvais m'y attendre) mais en plus il me mord la joue! La surprise me fait le lâcher, et il tombe avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Merde, j'espère que je l'ai pas tué, je pense que je m'en voudrais, même si de toute évidence c'était un combat à mort puisque apparemment son but était de me tuer. Donc ma foi, au pire, voilà quoi : j'ai été une adversaire digne, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai triomphé. Je me souviendrai de cet affrontement toute ma vie, et j'honorerai sa mémoire en racontant cette bataille décisive, je narrerai sa bravoure et son ultime défi (la morsure au visage) et il ne sera pas oublié ! Tout le monde connaîtra ton courage, serpent, ceux veulent l'entendre ainsi que ceux qui croient ne pas vouloir l'entendre ! Mais bon, le temps de baisser les yeux et il est déjà en train de s'éloigner. Oups.

Bon, qu'est ce qui peut arriver de pire: qu'il morde quelqu'un ...sur...les ...yeux? Ouais. Je pense qu'au final, qu'il s'échappe, c'est pas si grave.D'accord, on pourrait postuler que je viens de laisser un serpent se casser dans un orphelinat rempli de jeunes gens innocents, mais ça reste une couleuvre. Au pire, il fera peur à une gamine. Pas gravie. Au mieux il s'attaque au gamin satanique. Ou alors encore mieux ! À l'autre débile de Riddle !

...Maintenant que j'y pense, en fait, quand j'ai rencontré sa version future, dans le Poudlard de mon époque, il était très clairement acoquiné avec un énorme _serpent_.

Je m'arrête (j'étais en train de rentrer dans ma chambre) et commence à fulminer - oui fulminer en marchant c'est un peu trop technique pour moi- . C'est forcément lui! Il m'a envoyé un serpent pour m'étrangler ! Ok, je suis un peu jalouse, j'aimerais bien être pote avec les serpents, juste pour foutre les boules à tout le monde, c'est vrai que du coup, il met son don à profit, ça on peut pas trop lui en vouloir, je ferais peut être la même chose. Mais quand même! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Alors ça, il va me le payer tellement cher, j'aimerais pas être à sa place, parce que je suis sympa tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'on me fasse une déclaration de guerre. Et foutre un serpent dans mon lit pour qu'il m'étrangle selon moi, ça ne peut être interprété que comme tel.  
>Ah, double Ah ! L'enfoiré !<p>

* * *

><p>Bon. Ça fait deux jours que cette histoire de serpent s'est passée, et je n'ai pas encore pris ma revanche. Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui manque. D'une part parce que Riddle m'a fixé pendant tout le repas du lendemain avec une tête qui voulait dire quelque chose du genre : " tu vois de quoi je suis capable maintenant respecte moi" ce qui a eu le don de me faire royalement chier, surtout que franchement j'ai flippé sur le coup, je l'admets, mais maintenant ça me donne plutôt envie de me marrer quoi. C'est complètement con comme histoire ! Haha. Enfin comme il ne se doute pas que je suis aussi une sorcière et que du coup ce genre de coup fourré ça me connaît (petite pensée nostalgique à ma première année où un illustre inconnu à décider de balancer un serpent géant dans les couloirs... ah... la belle époque), bref il doit me prendre pour une moldue sacrement courageuse ! n'est ce pas d'ailleurs une pointe de respect que j'ai vue dans ses yeux? Non... D'accord...enfin bref, comme je disais, je n'ai pas pris ma revanche d'une part parce que c'est un petit con, et d'autre part parce qu'il faut que je surpasse l'histoire du serpent. Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une mince affaire.<p>

Mais étant donné que ma haine a été encore plus attisée hier, je suppose que le plan machiavélique qui tarde à se former,finira bien par venir.

Le con, il a échappé à blanche neige, quoi. Alors ça, ça me saoule tellement... ! La "journée culturelle slash caritative slash de merde" gentiment offerte par un cinéma, ben c'était pas une partie de plaisir, déjà, voir blanche neige - ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime les Walt Disney comme n'importe quelle adolescente - .

Mais quand c'est dans un ciné pourri, avec 50 gamins tous plus horribles les uns que les autres... Surtout que tranquille je me suis assises à côté de Jane, mais le gamin satanique s'est assis à côté de moi! En fait je crois qu'il m'aime bien, du coup je l'aime bien aussi. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il me terrorise, que je sois perpétuellement tendue quand il est dans les parages. Mais bon s'il m'aime bien, je lui rends ses sentiments avec plaisir. En plus ce genre de types chelous, je préfère qu'ils m'aiment bien plutôt qu'ils ne me détestent. Histoire que si un jour il pète un plomb et décidé de tuer tout le monde,qu'il m'épargne !

...Peut-être qu'en fait il y a une présence maléfique dans cet orphelinat qui possède tous les enfants de sexe masculin et leur donne des tendances psychotiques et meurtrières... Peut-être qu'en « entrant en guerre » avec Riddle je vais en fait m'attaquer à une créature démoniaque venant d'un autre espace temps ? Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber mes projets et faire comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé ?  
>C'est vrai que les autres gosses de l'orphelinat ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, loin de là : Ils sont tous plus cons et plus chiants les uns que les autres. Et complètement <em>tarés<em>. Olala. Je ferais mieux de rester en dehors de tout ce charabia psycho-paranormal.

Bref pour en revenir à la sortie blanche-neige, sérieux, regarder ce dessin animé déjà chiant à la base -désolée en tant que féministe revendicatrice je ne peux pas cautionner - dans une salle rempli de pauvre petits mecs voulant se prouver quelque chose (et potentiellement sous emprise démoniaque), c'est sans NUL doute une des _pires_ expérience de ma vie. (Pire que de me faire humilier en troisième année, pire que de remonter dans le temps, pire que de me faire prendre pour une prostituée.) En plus, ces gosses, ils ne vont jamais au cinéma ! Ils auraient quand même pu apprécier, mais nooon ! On préfère se donner des coups de pieds, crier, pleurer, mais oui, c'est clair que c'est bien plus amusant ! Sans parler du fait que Jane est traumatisée à cause de la vieille _**sorcière**_, super. Merci les préjugés! Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que je raconte ça. Ah, oui. Cet abruti de Riddle, probablement le plus possédé du démon de l'orphelinat, il suffit que... Arg. Donc. Mrs. Cole nous apprend qu'on va voir ce film, et genre dès que les cris de joies se sont dissipés, oui à la base les gosse étaient plutôt content d'y aller, Riddle se lève et se tire. Genre, le cinéma, c'est pas assez bien pour lui. Alors évidemment, je me dis que s'il a droit à y couper, ben moi aussi, grossière _erreur_. je vais pas entrer dans les détails mais Mrs. Cole m'a bien fait comprendre que si je n'y allais pas, je n'allais pas non plus pouvoir rester à l'orphelinat, alors qu'il reste quand même quatre jours avant la rentrée. Réflexion faite j'aurais mille fois mieux fait de faire semblant d'être trop contente, elle m'aurait sans doute empêche d'y aller.

Dommage que je pense aux trop bons plans une fois l'occasion passée.

Tout ça pour dire que je déteste Riddle qui est vraiment un incroyable enfoiré, et qu'en plus de le trouver con, je suis terriblement jalouse de son don avec les serpents, et de sa capacité à faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Ce traitement de faveur, j'en reviens pas. Ça me saoule terriblement. D'ailleurs, si j'étais un détraqueur, ce que je souhaite de temps en temps quand j'en ai vraiment marre de la vie et que j'ai envie de provoquer ce même sentiment chez toutes les personnes qui m'entourent - que voulez vous chacun ses rêves - ...bref. Je vais lui pourrir la vie, et de ce pas. Tant pis pour les entités démoniaques, les créatures malfaisantes etc, je ne me suis _presque_ jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds, je vais pas commencer maintenant.

Bon mes options sont assez restreintes. J'ai le choix entre: aller le taper, et je pense sincèrement que je peux m'en sortir, quoique. Il a quand même passé – je suppose – la plupart de sa vie dans cet orphelinat, à mon avis il doit savoir se battre pour se défendre. En plus, c'est un mec... Je veux dire, à Poudlard de mon année, j'avais un avantage de taille puisque je venais d'un quartier relativement mal famé. Sérieux, les petits gosses de riches qui croient que puisqu'ils ont quelques muscles ils sont plus forts que la terre entière, mais ça me fait vraiment marrer. Bref. Du coup, combat à main nue, sans doute pas une bonne idée. Combat sorcier, on _oublie_: je suis nulle, et en plus pas question de me faire traîner au ministère pour magie illégale. Reste plus que les coups sournois.

Je crois que je vais aller m'introduire dans sa chambre et lui voler un truc. Ou casser son lit. Ou les deux. Hahaha! Quoique. Si je casse son lit, je vais forcément me faire choper, en plus comme Mrs. Cole cherche tous les prétextes pour me mettre dehors... Mieux vaut que je lui vole un truc... _Sorcier_. Comme ça il pourra pas aller se plaindre! Hohohoho je suis un GÉNIE mais Sam, mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir encore de prix nobel! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce plan pourrait mal se passer !

Bon, plus qu'à savoir ou se trouve sa chambre. Problème de taille dans ce labyrinthe de l'horreur. Je sais absolument pas comment je pourrais la trouver...ah mais suis-je bête: je n'ai qu'à le suivre! Mais oui, et une fois qu'il sera entré dans sa chambre, je me planque dans un endroit discret jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte ! Énorme.

J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas déjà 17 ans, sinon il risque d'avoir fermé sa porte à l'aide de sa baguette, et je serais bien embêtée pour y entrer. Cela dit, je suppose que s'il avait accès à sa baguette, il l'aurait déjà utilisée contre moi. Donc par esprit de déduction (esprit particulièrement développé dans ma modeste personne)je pense pouvoir conclure qu'il n'a pas encore 17 ans, et que du coup, entrer dans sa chambre sera une partie de plaisir. Bref. Il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver, pour pouvoir commencer ma filature. Bon. Où est-ce que ce roi des coquins peut bien se cacher?

Ça me saoule, j'imagine qu'il est dans sa chambre, puisque la seule fois ou je l'ai croisé en dehors des repas c'était par un malheureux concours de circonstance. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que les seuls moments ou il se mélange au commun des mortels (dont évidemment je ne fais pas partie haha) c'est pour remplir son estomac de ce qu'ils osent appeler ici de la nourriture. Bref, le prochain repas est demain, et ça me saoule puissance mille au carrée de devoir attendre. Comme dirait Palpatine: laisse la haine couler en toi. Et j'aime autant vous dire qu'en ce moment elle coule plutôt bien, genre énorme torrent descendant d'une montagne. Je préfère ne pas la laisser se tasser, parce que sinon je risque de ne plus avoir le courage de me lancer dans une attaque dont l'issue est plus qu'incertaine. Non, de qui je me moque, c'est évident que je vais en sortir vainqueur ! Après tout je suis la perfidie et la bassesse incarnée ! (Oui ce sont des caractéristiques positives, ma foi, faut bien voir le monde tel qu'il est, seuls les gens fourbes triomphent.)

Je décide donc de traîner dans l'orphelinat en tout bien tout honneur, dans l'espoir que je puisse tomber sur lui. Mais ce que tout est moche, c'est de la folie ! Et que vas-y que tout grince, mais oui laisser une maison où habite des gosses être en bois pourri c'est une excellente idée ! Au pire, elle s'effondre et la société sera débarrassée de ces pauvres enfants! Bravo politique anglaise, voilà une très belle manière de faire face à ce problème !

Et j'arrive de nouveau dans le couloir de ma chambre. Je ne comprends décidément pas ce que l'architecte a essayé de faire. Un carré ? Un rectangle ? Un parallélogramme ? N'importe quoi ! Impossible de savoir où est où ! Je devrais peut-être entrer dans chaque chambre, demander le nom de tous les habitants et les écrire sur leur porte. Avantage certain de cette idée, je saurais sûrement où ce trouve la chambre de l'autre imbé- ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ferais pas ça ? Mais oui ! Je fais semblant de me tromper de chambre (dans chaque chambre) et je finirai bien par trouver ! Manque plus qu'à trouver un moyen de marquer les ported – mais j'ai mon sac ! Et ma trousse ! Mais oui monsieur, c'est tout bon ! J'entre donc dans ma chambre, voit que Jane est en train de jouer avec... Une chaussette – c'est vraiment triste -, fouille dans mon sac, essaye de camoufler que j'ai des livres vraiment chelous (histoire de la magie et l'almanach du quidditch), et attrape un stylo avant de repartir. Ça va bientôt être le couvre feu il faut que je sois efficace comme un tigre en chasse.

Je dissimule le stylo dans ma robe, chose pas si facile à faire si l'on considère qu'il n'y a littéralement pas de poches, et entre dans la chambre la plus proche de la mienne.

-Jane ! » Je m'exclame pour rajouter une bonne dose de crédibilité. Deux petites filles se retourne – elles faisaient Dieu sait quoi par Terre – et me regarde avec curiosité. « Oups, pardon ! » je referme la porte et fait une croix discrète près de la poignée ! Et de un !

-Jane ! » Deuxième chambre, je ne vais pas changer de stratégie alors qu'elle à l'air d'être en béton armé. À nouveau, deux filles – cette fois un peu plus âgées – me jaugent avec circonspection. Je comprends que de voir quelqu'un aussi incroyable que moi faire irruption dans leur chambre doivent sérieusement les impressionner. À nouveau, je m'excuse et disparais pour tenter ma chance plus loin.

C'est au bout de la sixième chambre de fille, que je me rends compte que peut-être – _peut-être_ – c'est l'étage des filles. Ce qui semblerait assez logique, puisque les rapports garçon/filles sont méga réglementés. (Mrs. Cole a la gentillesse de lancer un regard de dégoût à chaque fois qu'une fille parle à un garçon et vice-versa.) Sans compter qu'on a pas le droit d'être dans la chambre de quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Inutile de dire que ça prouve – une fois de plus – à quel point je suis incroyablement téméraire puisque mon plan consiste justement à m'introduire dans la chambre d'un mec ! Je m'impressionne. Sûr que je vais devenir un modèle pour les générations futures. Bref, je décide donc de prendre les premiers escaliers que je voie afin de corriger immédiatement mon erreur.

-Jane ! » J'essaye une nouvelle fois en essayant la première porte de l'étage numéro deux. Ah. Disons que l'accueil est un peu plus froid que chez les filles. À la place de curiosité, je me ramasse une chaussure. Merci jeunes garçons ! Vous êtes vraiment très sympa ! Non mais. Loin d'être démontée, j'essaye une nouvelle porte.

Décidément, ces gamins mériteraient bien l'un ou l'autre cours de politesse. J'évite savamment le yoyo (je ne savais même pas que ça existait à cette époque.) et referme prestement la porte. Hum. Je pensais que cette mission allait être difficile, mais je n'étais certainement pas préparée à une telle avalanche de violence !  
>C'est avec un peu plus de caution que je m'approche de la porte suivante.<p>

Mais allez savoir comment ces gosses arrivent à se procurer autant de jouets ? Les filles n'ont quasiment rien ! (ce qui explique Jane et la chaussette) et eux, ils ont toupies, yoyo etc, et ils sont prêts à les sacrifier en les lançant à la tête de ceux qui entrent par ERREUR dans leur chambre ? Inutile de dire qu'ils ne sont pas près de revoir leurs affaires ces coquinous, je vais carrément les garder et ils se mordront les doigts d'avoir été aussi impolis et violents !

Porte après porte mes mains commencent à être carrément surchargées – dont de trucs qui n'ont aucune valeur, genre un bouchon de bouteille, ou un bouton – quitte à me lancer quelque chose dessus, ils pourraient au moins trouver des trucs que je pourrais vendre. Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre. J'entre dans la chambre suivante et... me retrouve littéralement face à face avec le petit garçon. Il est debout en FACE DE MOI, il FIXAIT la porte ! Mais il est complètement CINGLÉ ! Doucement, je la referme comme si de rien était, arborant un sourire tout à fait fier et pas du tout crispé, et essaye d'oublier cette vision d'horreur avant de me précipite vers la porte suivante. Mon dieu, ce gosse à vraiment un sérieux problème de possession. Si je croise un prêtre un de ces quatre, je le ramène ici direct.

Bref avec lassitude, j'ouvre la porte suivante – je ne prends même plus la peine de faire comme si je voulais m'adresser à Jane, je me contente d'ouvrir, regarder, fermer. Oui, je dois vraiment passer pour quelqu'un de très bizarre. - et je regrette immédiatement mon geste, puisque je me trouve face à un mec d'environ 15 ans, plus grand que moi, bien plus menaçant que moi (bien qu'évidemment je puisse être très menaçante quand je le veux) et surtout à poil. Super. J'ai même pas le temps de dire « oups pardon » qu'il ferme le poing et se précipite vers moi. Je vous laisse imaginer que ma première réaction n'est certainement pas de me mettre en position de combat, prête à en découdre avec un adolescent à poil. Non. Je pousse un cri très digne « AAACKKK » et me précipite dans le couloir dans un sprint qui rendrait bien des gens très fier de mes capacités athlétiques. Nom de Dieu, ce malade me court après ! Et il est à poil ! Mais il va vraiment me casser la figure ? Je me retourne histoire d'en savoir un peu plus et constate avec une certaine tristesse que si son expression peut me servir d'indice, il a bien l'intention de me trucider d'ici quelques secondes.

Et j'arrive dans un cul de sac. Merci destin ! J'apprécie beaucoup tes petites péripéties ! Mon seul choix est d'entrer dans la dernière chambre et de m'y barricader, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas un autre type à poil, prêt à tuer toute personne ayant le malheur de le surprendre dans son intimité.

Je dépense donc mes dernières forces pour rejoindre la porte, l'ouvrir et la fermer. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il se mette à vouloir ouvrir la porte et que je doive la retenir, mais apparemment il abandonne! Victoire ! J'essaye de retenir mon souffle, toujours appuyée contre la porte, on ne sait jamais, peut-être attend-il quelques secondes avant d'attaquer, quand je sens qu'on m'attrape très violemment par le col de ma robe et qu'on me retourne sans ménagement. Je vois d'ailleurs avec tristesse ma précieuse collection d'objets accumulés durant ma quête tomber par terre. Triste.

Bon, le point positif, c'est que je sais maintenant où est la chambre de Riddle. En même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter : la chambre la plus éloignée, la plus discrète, celle avec DEUX FENETRES. Le salaud ! Le point négatif, c'est qu'il a l'air très en colère. Bon, au moins, au moins, il n'est pas à poil. Ça aurait été un peu trop pour moi en une seul soirée. (Quoique si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré que l'autre mec soit habillé et que ça soit Riddle nu, non seulement pour l'humiliation, mais aussi pour des raisons... euh, scientifique. Voilà.)

-Désolée, je me suis trompée de chambre » je tente avec tact, politesse et savoir vivre.

Il attrape mon cou et commence vraiment à m'étrangler. Mais il est malaaaade ce type !

-N'essaye pas de me mentir, on entend très bien ce qui se passe dans le couloir. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les murs sont très fins. »

Ce qui a au moins le mérite d'expliquer l'accueil de certains occupants des chambres de cet étage, mais qui explique un peu moins pourquoi le mec était à poil. Bon, il faut que je trouve une excuse rapidement, d'autant plus qu'il exerce une pression exponentielle sur mon cou.

-Je venais juste... » c'est le moment d'être courageuse « m'excuser... » Ok, bon, la situation étant telle qu'elle est, mieux vaut faire profil bas, c'est un fait. Malheureusement pour mon espérance de vie, il ne change ni d'expression faciale (meurtrière comme on en fait plus), ni de position (c'est à dire de m'étrangler.) Putain, je ne peux quasiment plus respirer, il ne va quand même pas me _tuer _? Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution. Brusquement, je lève ma jambe droite, et lui donne un coup de genou à un endroit où les garçons préfèrent généralement ne pas être touché lorsqu'ils sont en colère. Immédiatement, la pression de ses mains diminue et j'en profite pour m'écarter. Ce qui est encore pire, parce que du coup je suis en plein milieu de la chambre et qu'il est vers la porte, l'air encore plus FÂCHE. Mais merde.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas fait exprès ? » je déclare en sentant que ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que je l'aurais voulue. Elle est même plutôt aiguë. Et tremble légèrement. Mais mec.

Il se retourne complètement, et franchement il a même pas l'air d'avoir tant souffert que ça. Alors que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Ce type est vraiment l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il y a de pire sur cette planète et au-delà, d'ailleurs. Je ne connais malheureusement pas l'étendue du mal inter-galactique.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'échappe par une fenêtre. Mais on est au deuxième étage. Et je suis loin d'avoir les capacités pour réussir à faire ça. Olala.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je voulais vraiment m'excuser ! » Il s'approche, et franchement je suis obligée de reculer. Non mais j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ? Ce type fout vraiment les boules, il va vraiment m'étriper, mais mon Dieu il est horrible ! Je sens que je bute contre un objet. En tâtonnant j'arrive à reconnaître ce que c'est, une chaise. Ce petit salopard, en plus d'avoir une chambre de luxe il a aussi un bureau ? C'est quoi ce bordel. C'est tellement injuste. Au moins, je vois une certaine amélioration dans ma situation, j'ai un plan. Et ouais mec. J'attends qu'il s'approche un peu plus, tout en affirmant ma prise sur la chaise et, une fois qu'il est suffisamment près je me retourne et la brandis avant de lui lancer dessus.

Bon. Triste vie, la chaise le manque d'au moins 10 bon centimètres.

-Pas fait exprès. » je me dépêche de lui dire, bien que ça ne soit pas très crédible. Autre revirement de situation, cette fois extrêmement négatif pour moi, il se penche et attrape lui même la chaise. Aha. Super, cool. Sympa. Tranquille, pas de problème. Espérons juste qu'il arrive aussi bien à viser que moi et peut-être que j'ai une chance de survie. Olalalala.

Il la lève calmement, sérieux un vrai psychopathe, un peu plus et on dirait qu'il aime ça. Prend un peu d'élan alors que je me tasse un peu sur moi-même en espérant réussir à accuser le choc, quand on entend effectivement très nettement des gens arriver depuis le couloir. En une seconde, Riddle paraît être tout à fait innocent, la chaise posée à côté de lui, et en moins d'une seconde, s'approche de moi, me pousse très vicieusement sur le lit et s'écarte.

La porte s'ouvre et évidemment, Mrs. Cole est dans l'embrasure. Accompagnée du type qui m'avait poursuivie (et qui s'est rhabillé entre temps, d'un coup que ça intéresserait quelqu'un). Inutile de préciser, je suppose, que son expression passe de fâchée a absolument horrifiée. Et je comprends pourquoi Riddle m'a poussée sur le lit. Le salopard. Je passe vraiment pour une folle ayant essayé toutes les chambres de garçon de l'orphelinat. Super.

-Dehors. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. » Déclare froidement Mrs Cole. Pendant une seconde j'ai l'espoir qu'elle s'adresse et à Riddle et à moi, malheureusement, je me rends bien compte qu'elle ne parlait que de moi.

-Ce n'est pas - »

-Dehors. »

Je me lève piteusement, lance un regard haineux à l'autre imbécile qui a une lueur triomphante dans son regard, et sort de la chambre. Je suppose que je pourrais essayer de me cacher dans l'orphelinat pour les quatre jours qui restent, mais il s'avère que Mrs. Cole est bien décidée à me voir faire mes affaires et quitter l'orphelinat définitivement. Super.

Je fais donc mon sac, en essayant de prendre un air désolé, contrit et somme toute _touchant_, mais rien ne l'ébranle.

-Redonnez-moi votre tenue. » Encore plus désolée je m'exécute. Au moins, avec ce truc, on ne me confondait pas avec une prostituée. Je me concentre et réussi à lâcher une ou deux larmes, qui sont évidemment fausses, simulées, et pas du tout sincères. Pas le moins du monde.

Ça ne lui fait pas pitié non plus et c'est avec regret que je dis au revoir à Jane et que je descends les escaliers, en prenant bien mon temps, tout à coup qu'elle aurait une conscience. Ça n'arrive pas, et je me retrouve bien trop rapidement à mon goût dans la rue.

Super. Quatre jours à tenir dans la rue, sans toit ni nourriture, exactement ce que je voulais. Je fais donc la seule chose censée qui me vient à l'esprit : Je m'assied dans un coin discret, et pleure.

* * *

><p>Bon. Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, pleurer pendant environ une heure et demie ne sert pas à grand chose, à part donner une envie impérieuse de dormir.<p>

Je me relève donc, et décide d'essayer de trouver une solution pratique quant à ma vie pour les prochaine... euh... 96 heures. C'est pas tant que ça quand on y réfléchit. Bon heureusement, on est en été, je pense que je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire quant à mourir de froid. Par contre mourir d'assassinat ou de faim, ça c'est un autre problème.

D'un autre côté, il doit bien y avoir un autre orphelinat dans lequel je pourrais tenter ma chance, non ?  
>Ok, peut être pas. Super. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, la seule manière pour que quelqu'un sans qualification et situation puisse gagner de l'argent à cette époque, c'est vendre son corps. Ouais, je ne suis pas encore désespérée à ce point.<p>

Je pourrais essayer de trouver un professeur de Poudlard et lui expliquer ma situation ? Mauvaise idée. Faire la même chose avec le ministère ? Encore plus mauvaise idée. Je ne suis pas experte sur la question, mais pour avoir lu une certaine quantité de livres en histoire de la magie, je suis certaine qu'un retour comme ça dans le temps n'est pas une chose commune. Je risquerais de me faire, genre, disséquer. Ahah. Non merci.

Bon, ben je n'ai qu'à trouver un pont et m'y installer. Je peux tenir quatre jours sans manger...je suppose. Évidemment ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de tester mes prouesses physiques quant à une éventuelle diète. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est plus JAMAIS je ne me trimbalerai sans un minimum d'argent. Je ne peux même pas vendre un de mes livres,vu qu'ils parlent précisément du futur. Putain, je peux même pas imiter Biff Tannen dans « retour vers le futur II », puisque quand il utilise les résultats sportif pour gagner tous ses paris, il a de l'argent _à la base_. C'est clair que c'est un détail important quand on veut faire des paris, d'avoir une mise. Cela étant dit... Cela étant dit... il suffirait que je trouve ne serait-ce qu'une seule livre... Et je pourrais utiliser mon livre sur le quidditch pour devenir suuuper riche.

Ohoho ! Je me lève donc et part pour le centre ville (enfin, je pars tout droit et j'espère arriver dans le centre ville) tout en regardant par terre en espérant trouver de l'argent. Ce n'est pas un franc succès pour l'instant. Mais je suis sûre que la chance va tourner ! Haha ! Et d'ici peu je serai multi-milliardaire, et je trouverai un moyen pour ramener tout cet argent dans le présent et... et voilà, je serai maître du monde, en tout cas économiquement parlant.

Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

Inutile de préciser, je suppose, que je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre centime par terre. Et que j'ai fini par dormir dans une église, ce qui était vraiment l'idée de ma vie. Personne ne m'a dérangée, il faisait plus ou moins chaud, et même si c'était vraiment flippant, j'ai au moins réussi à passer un premier jour en tant que SDF vivante. Peut-être que j'ai ça dans le sang !

N'empêche, maintenant que je me suis relativement calmée et que j'entrevois une possibilité de survie jusqu'à la rentrée, je dois avouer que je vis très mal le fait de m'être fait humilier comme ça par cet imbécile de service. Franchement, il suffirait que je... que je retourne à l'heure du repas dans l'orphelinat, quand tout le personnel supervise la salle à manger, que je m'introduise dans sa chambre et que je reprenne mon plan initial là où je l'avais laissé. Surtout qu'il ne doit plus se méfier du tout, ce gros con ! Il doit être sûr que je suis dans la rue en train de me lamenter sur mon sort – ce que (je tiens à le préciser) je ne fais PAS DU TOUT. C'est décidé. J'y retourne.

Je traîne dans le quartier de l'église quelques heures, essayant d'ignorer mon estomac qui pleure vraiment à cause du terrible abandon que je lui fais supporter, et quand je constate qu'il n'y a qu'une heure avant le repas à l'orphelinat -vive les églises et leurs horloges - , j'y retourne.

Plus j'avance et plus je suis fâchée. Mon dieu, je me réjouis de lui choper le truc le plus compromettant du monde ! J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas simplement une cravate ou quelque chose du genre. Non, personnellement je prie sur... Sur sa baguette haha !  
>L'orphelinat arrive en vue et j'essaye d'être le plus discrète possible. Ça va me prendre maximum 10 minutes, il faut juste vraiment, vraiment prier pour que j'aie estimé le temps entre l'église et l'orphelinat correctement, parce que je n'ai aucun autre moyen de vérifier l'heure.<br>Je suis devant le portail de l'orphelinat. Olala, je ne sais pas quand j'ai été stressée à ce point pour la dernière fois. (euh, OK, en fait j'ai été stressée pour la dernière fois, à ce point, y'a pas si longtemps, juste avant qu'on ne m'envoie dans ce putain de passé.) (ça fait beaucoup trop de stress en pas du tout assez de temps haha) Je respire un bon coup et traverse la coure, le tout en essayant vraiment d'être furtive. Je passe la porte d'entrée, et bingo, il n'y a personne à « l'accueil », je suis entrée ! En sortir devrait être moins difficile puisque si on me choppe, de toute manière ils n'auront qu'une idée me voir disparaître une nouvelle fois! Je marche le plus rapidement possible, monte les deux escaliers et arrive enfin dans le couloir des garçons. Je sens mon cœur battre beaucoup trop vite : il suffit par un malencontreux hasard que Riddle ait décidé de ne pas manger pour que je sois littéralement morte. Ou en tout cas tabassée méchamment (je suis complètement barjo d'y retourner alors qu'il avait l'intention de me frapper avec une chaise.)

je marche donc très très rapidement dans le couloir, et entre dans sa chambre en hésitant que très légèrement. Il n'y a PERSONNE ! Yes ! j'en pleurerais presque de joie. Il ne me faut ensuite que quelques secondes pour trouver l'énorme malle. Je suppose qu'il y a des sortilèges repousse-moldus sur ce truc, mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'une sorcière (particulièrement fourbe et douée au demeurant) allait s'introduire dans sa chambre pour lui faucher ses affaires. C'est probablement le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ouvre la malle, et bien sûr, je tombe sur ses affaires scolaires. Plumes, encrier, parchemins, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce genre de choses. Je fouille à l'intérieur en espérant trouver sa baguette, mais elle n'est pas là... Il l'a probablement sur lui. Argh. Et soudain, je tombe sur quelque chose de dur : un livre. Je l'enlève et trouve un livre scolaire (qu'on utilise toujours cela dit, vive la modernité) je fouille encore quelques secondes et... Jackpot. Un énorme volume noir poussiéreux intitulé : « _Nuit et Obscurité V. II : la nécromancie et les Inferi_ ». Ahahah. En voilà un livre compromettant. En voilà un livre qu'un étudiant n'est pas censé posséder du tout ! Je m'empresse de le mettre dans mon sac, déchire ses devoirs pour la bonne forme (bien fait) et me casse le plus rapidement possible.  
>J'ai réussi ! Non seulement je viens de prouver mon écrasante supériorité, mais en plus, en PLUS ! j'ai maintenant un livre sur les Inferi. Je vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais en faire (quoique peut-être que ça marche aussi sur les animaux et je pourrai ramener à la vie Mr. Woodle, mon défunt chat) bref, en tout cas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à dimanche, en m'immergeant dans le terrible monde de la magie noire. Super.<p>

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews anonymes:<p>

**Lucile**: Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! :) je suis contente si mon histoire te plaît et désolée pour le retard!

**Claroushka:** Ahaha tu as bien reconnu la référence à Mulan! Bien joué ;) Ainsi que mes autres références plus ou moins discrètes hahaha j'espère que tu auras été satisfaite de la vengeance! Sinon j'utilise Riddle juste parce que je trouve que ça sonne bien... C'est un des seul noms traduit que je ne supporte pas en français... Voilà le secret est révélé! En tout cas merci infiniment pour ton commentaire!

**Lou:** hihi en tout cas désolée pour le retard! et merci beaucoup!

**wow:** merci merci merci!Désolée pour le retard, voilà la suite! Encore merci!

* * *

><p>Merci évidemment à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire identifié! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à m'y remettre! merci merci merci!<br>et s**i l'envie vous prend de me laisser un mot, même si ce n'est que pour parler du temps qu'il fait, n'HESITEZ PAS! :) MERCI MERCI!**


End file.
